


Tying the Knot

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty thought their wedding day would be a simple affair, but when the bride goes into labour, events spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tying the Knot

  


\---

  


I wrote this up for ScriptFrenzy 2009. It's completely random and crazy. Enjoy!

  


I do not own anything, btw. Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.

  


\---

  


          INT. ASH'S BEDROOM, NIGHT

  


          ASH and MISTY are lying in bed. Giggling can be heard from

  


          beneath the sheets, which are moving.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I don't think I'm going to be

  


                    getting any sleep tonight. It's too

  


                    bad, I could do with some beauty

  


                    sleep the night before our wedding.

  


                              ASH

  


                    You look fine to me, Misty.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Really?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Of course. Would I ever lie to you?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Hmm... let me think about that...

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh, come on, Misty, you know I

  


                    wouldn't!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What about the time those cupcakes

  


                    went missing and you told me you

  


                    had no idea what happened to them,

  


                    even though there was frosting all

  


                    over your face?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... well... I was hungry! And I

  


                    was afraid of your mallet! Which

  


                    you hit me with anyway.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    If you're so scared of my mallet,

  


                    you should refrain from doing

  


                    things that will cause me to hit

  


                    you with it then!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Sometimes you just hit me with it

  


                    for no good reason because you're

  


                    in a bad mood!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I do not!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Do too!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Do not!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Do too!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    You know, Ash... we aren't ten

  


                    years old anymore. Isn't arguing

  


                    like this just a little tiresome?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Eh, I guess... man, I can't believe

  


                    how much things have changed these

  


                    past few years.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    You finally got to achieve your

  


                    dream of becoming Pokémon Master.

  


                    Now you're marrying the girl of

  


                    your dreams.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh yeah, life simply could not be

  


                    better. Hey, isn't there supposed

  


                    to be some rule where the groom

  


                    isn't supposed to see the bride

  


                    before the wedding?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Not in this fanfic, there isn't.

  


                    Let's get back to kissing.

  


                              ASH

  


                    It's a fanfic? I was wondering why

  


                    I was suddenly a Pokémon Master. Oh

  


                    well...

  


          Ash and Misty resume kissing, but are interrupted by PIKACHU

  


          hopping onto the bed and crawling between them.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pikapi! Pipikachu!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No offence, Ash, but having Pikachu

  


                    interrupt us during lovemaking is

  


                    just a little... well...

  


                              ASH

  


                    A little what? I don't see anything

  


                    wrong with it. Hey there, buddy.

  


          Ash pulls Pikachu into a hug and they happily embrace.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Jeez... sometimes I feel like I'm

  


                    in a relationship with Pikachu as

  


                    well.

  


          INT. PROFESSOR OAK'S BEDROOM, NIGHT

  


          SAMUEL and DELIA are together in bed.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Oh, Samuel! I can't believe that

  


                    the day we have been waiting for

  


                    for so long is finally almost here!

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    I know what you mean, Delia. It

  


                    does feel like we have come a long

  


                    way to get here, doesn't it?

  


                              DELIA

  


                    It was such a relief to just come

  


                    out and tell everyone the truth

  


                    about our relationship.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Especially since we were hiding it

  


                    for so long. It was quite

  


                    incredible how Ash never even came

  


                    close to figuring it out before we

  


                    told him, but, well, Ash is Ash.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    He certainly took it better than I

  


                    expected him to. And now here we

  


                    are, getting married tomorrow. I

  


                    can scarcely believe it.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    And we're even having a joint

  


                    wedding with Ash and Misty on top

  


                    of that.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    My boy is all grown up now. I'm so

  


                    proud of him. I know that Misty is

  


                    going to make a wonderful wife for

  


                    him.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    I just hope they don't get accused

  


                    of domestic violence.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Samuel! That would absolutely not

  


                    happen!

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Haven't you seen Misty use her

  


                    mallet on him? Plus, they still

  


                    seem to argue a lot.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    I suppose they do, but they are

  


                    still young. Their whole lives are

  


                    ahead of them.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    You are still young too, Delia.

  


                    Much younger than me. I'm getting

  


                    on in my years.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Nonsense. You're not that old. Not

  


                    to me anyway. I can tell there's

  


                    quite a bit of life in you yet.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Thank you, Delia. It's a little

  


                    disheartening to think about.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Well, stop thinking about it then!

  


                    Why don't we have a little

  


                    celebration on our wedding night?

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    When you say celebration, you

  


                    mean...? Well, why not!

  


          Samuel and Delia slide down beneath the sheets and the scene

  


          fades out.

  


          INT. OAK LABORATORY, MORNING

  


          Ash is looking decidely uncomfortable wearing a suit and

  


          keeps fiddling. BROCK is also there.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Ash, stop fiddling with your tie

  


                    like that.

  


                              ASH

  


                    It feels uncomfortable. Why do I

  


                    have to wear a tie anyway?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Now, Ash, it's your wedding. You

  


                    know you have to dress nicely for

  


                    your special day.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I feel so nervous. What if I mess

  


                    up? Anything could go wrong. Team

  


                    Rocket could appear out of nowhere

  


                    and try to steal Pikachu!

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Don't be so paranoid. Everything is

  


                    going to go just fine. At the end

  


                    of the day, you and Misty are going

  


                    to be a happily married couple.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Ten years ago, I could never have

  


                    imagined something like that.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Me neither. I just can't believe

  


                    that you're actually getting

  


                    married before me and I haven't

  


                    even met the girl of my dreams yet.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Well, look on the bright side. You

  


                    get to be the best man at my

  


                    wedding.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Yeah. I really appreciate that,

  


                    Ash.

  


                              ASH

  


                    There's nobody else I would rather

  


                    have as my best man after all.

  


                    Pikachu is going to be up there as

  


                    well by my side.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pi, pika!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Today is going to be a great day. I

  


                    don't think anything could ruin

  


                    this day for us. Unless Team Rocket

  


                    attacked. You don't think they

  


                    would attack on my wedding day, do

  


                    you?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    It's Team Rocket. Sometimes I think

  


                    they enjoy trying to be as annoying

  


                    as possible. Don't worry, if we so

  


                    much as see them, we'll just send

  


                    them blasting off again.

  


          Samuel comes into the room.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Hello, Ash, Brock. Looks like we're

  


                    all ready for the big day. The

  


                    guests should be arriving soon and

  


                    Delia and Misty are apparently

  


                    still getting ready.

  


                              ASH

  


                    They will take forever to get

  


                    ready.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    No kidding.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Good luck at the wedding, Ash.

  


                              ASH

  


                    You too, Professor Oak.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Ash, I am about to become your

  


                    stepfather. You really don't have

  


                    to call me Professor Oak anymore.

  


                              ASH

  


                         (embarassed laughter)

  


                    Yeah, sorry about that, I keep

  


                    forgetting. It's kind of strange to

  


                    think about you being my

  


                    stepfather.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    You are both so lucky! Professor

  


                    Oak is even getting married for...

  


                    what is it, the second time?

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Yes, that's correct.

  


          Brock starts sobbing noisily and runs from the room,

  


          swearing under his breath that he will get married one day.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Jeez, what is the matter with

  


                    Brock?

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    I think he wishes he was getting

  


                    married too.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Well, he would have to actually

  


                    find a girl first.

  


          TRACEY comes into the room.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Hi, guys. Why did Brock just run

  


                    past crying?

  


                              ASH

  


                    He's just jealous, that's all.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I see. I'm so excited about today.

  


                    It is such a big honour to be

  


                    Professor Oak's best man. I never

  


                    imagined that I would be in such a

  


                    position. Thank you so much for

  


                    this, Professor Oak, I'm never

  


                    going to forget this!

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Tracey, what have I said about

  


                    acting like a fanboy?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Er, stop doing it?

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Correct. I appreciate everything

  


                    you have done for me all these

  


                    years, helping out at the

  


                    laboratory, and I feel it is only

  


                    right to give you the position.

  


                    Still, it's just a tad creepy when

  


                    you do the fanboy thing.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I'll keep that in mind.

  


          GARY enters the room, looking around at everyone.

  


                              GARY

  


                    So this is where you're all hanging

  


                    out? I guess the women aren't ready

  


                    yet. Typical.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Tell me about it. Why do girls

  


                    always take forever to get ready?

  


                              GARY

  


                    So, Ash, today you're going to

  


                    become my step-uncle, right?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh huh. I guess so.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Just don't start ordering me around

  


                    or expecting me to look up to you.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Hey, I'm a Pokémon Master, so you

  


                    really should be looking up to me.

  


                              GARY

  


                    And I'm going to be a future

  


                    Pokémon Professor. How about that?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Pokémon Master is better!

  


                              GARY

  


                    At least if you're a Pokémon

  


                    Professor, everyone knows you're

  


                    worth listening to!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Are you saying I'm not worth

  


                    listening to?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Could you recite a speech about the

  


                    living habits of a Kabuto in the

  


                    ancient past?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Who cares about Kabuto?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Some people do, Ash. That's why we

  


                    have people like me, to spread

  


                    knowledge about Pokémon.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'd rather think about Pokémon

  


                    training and battling.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Of course, but today you're getting

  


                    married. You'll have to think about

  


                    married life from now on.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm not sure

  


                    what that's even like.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Me neither. My parents died when I

  


                    was really young after all.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I never even knew my father...

  


                              GARY

  


                    Sucks, huh? Thanks again for

  


                    letting me the ring-bearer, Ash.

  


                    Don't worry, I'll take great care

  


                    of the rings.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I know you will, Gary.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pika!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    All we seem to be doing is standing

  


                    around and saying pointless stuff.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Tragic, isn't it?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Mom and Misty are taking way too

  


                    long to get ready...

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    So, er, who are the bridesmaids

  


                    again?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Misty's got May and Dawn as her

  


                    bridesmaids. Mom picked a couple of

  


                    her friends.

  


                              GARY

  


                    There are going to be a lot of

  


                    people here today. Hardly

  


                    surprising, considering it's two

  


                    different weddings.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah, well, it saves money. Saving

  


                    money is a good thing.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pikachu!

  


          Delia and Misty come into the room, wearing their wedding

  


          dresses.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    What do you think, Samuel?

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Delia, you look... positively

  


                    incredible. I'm out of breath just

  


                    looking at you.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh... whoah...

  


                              MISTY

  


                    You don't think this dress makes me

  


                    look fat, do you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Misty, you're nine months pregnant.

  


          Misty looks positively furious and whips a mallet out of

  


          nowhere, smashing it into Ash's head and causing him to sink

  


          to the ground, whimpering in pain.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What did you say, you idiot?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Ouch. Wrong thing to say, Ash.

  


                              GARY

  


                    That was terrible. You deserved it,

  


                    Ash.

  


                              ASH

  


                    What? But she is pregnant! I don't

  


                    understand what I did wrong.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    When I ask you if I look fat,

  


                    you're supposed to tell me I don't!

  


                              ASH

  


                    But you are!

  


          Misty smashes the mallet onto Ash's head again and Torchics

  


          fly around his head. His eyes swirl and he moans.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    You have a lot to learn about

  


                    impressing women, Ash Ketchum!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Why are you marrying an idiot like

  


                    him again?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Sometimes even I don't know...

  


                              ASH

  


                    Wah... you guys are mean!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    You should try learning about a

  


                    little thing called tact, Ash. It

  


                    will help you a lot in the future.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I should also lie to people?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Yes, Ash.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'll keep that in mind...

  


                              MISTY

  


                    So, Ash, how do I look then?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... you look beautiful, Misty.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pika, pikachupi!

  


                              MISTY

  


                         (rubbing belly)

  


                    We are kind of doing this at the

  


                    last minute, aren't we? Better now

  


                    than later, I guess.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah. Not only am I a Pokémon

  


                    Master and getting married, we're

  


                    going to start a new family soon.

  


                    It's so exciting.

  


          Brock re-enters the room and looks at Delia and Misty, his

  


          mouth dropping in astonishment.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Wow... Mrs. Ketchum, Misty... you

  


                    two look amazing! I feel so lucky

  


                    to lay my eyes upon such beauty!

  


                              DELIA

  


                    You sound like you're trying to

  


                    flirt with us.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Yeah... I do go a little crazy

  


                    around beautiful women, don't I?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    See, Ash? That's the proper way to

  


                    behave around a woman.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Okay, okay, I get it already. Jeez.

  


                              GARY

  


                    This is getting boring, wouldn't

  


                    you say?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Indeed. A scene change might be in

  


                    order.

  


          EXT. PROFESSOR OAK'S RESERVE, AFTERNOON

  


          The guests are all sitting down and watching. Samuel stands

  


          by the wedding arch with Tracey. Delia is walking toward the

  


          arch with MIMEY escorting her. A stereo is playing "Here

  


          Comes the Bride" Delia reaches the arch and stands next to

  


          Samuel. They face the priest.

  


                              PRIEST

  


                    We are assembled today for the

  


                    union of Professor Samuel Oak and

  


                    Delia Ketchum.

  


          While everyone has their attention on the wedding, JESSIE,

  


          JAMES and MEOWTH are at the buffet table and eating the

  


          food.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Hey, do you think this food is

  


                    supposed to be for the wedding?

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Well, duh, why else would it be

  


                    sitting out here?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    It sure was rude of them not to

  


                    invite us.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    It seems a bit dishonest to eat

  


                    their food without asking, but it's

  


                    such good food, I guess I shouldn't

  


                    be complaining.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Who needs marriage anyway?

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Oh, I simply couldn't agree more. I

  


                    would rather die than get married

  


                    to anybody.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    While I would love to have a

  


                    handsome prince, I can't stand the

  


                    idea of being tied down and having

  


                    children. It strikes me as

  


                    ridiculous.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    I've never been successful when it

  


                    comes to love...

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Who needs love when we have each

  


                    other?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Amen to that. Hey, this punch

  


                    tastes really good.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Really? Let me try it. Hey, you're

  


                    right. It's delicious!

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                         (grimacing)

  


                    It tastes weird to me. You two can

  


                    have it. I'm just going to eat this

  


                    yummy grub.

  


          A few minutes later, Jessie and James are slumped on the

  


          table with red faces and goofy grins. Meowth watches them

  


          suspiciously.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Maybe there was something funny in

  


                    that punch...

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Hee hee...

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Hah hah hah...

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                         (furiously scratches them)

  


                    Hey, you two! This is no time to be

  


                    lazing around! There's plenty of

  


                    Pokémon for us to be stealing

  


                    today!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    You do it... I don't wanna...

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Hey, I've got a better idea. In

  


                    fact, I feel like singing!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Why yes, that's a great idea...

  


                              JAMES

  


                    And I'll be singing in Japanese,

  


                    because the English songs are

  


                    terrible too.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Are you two drunk or something?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Why, yes, we are. Now you get drunk

  


                    too!

  


          Jessie pours the entire punch bowl down the struggling

  


          Meowth's throat and almost drowns him. Meowth hiccups,

  


          belches and stumbles across the table.

  


                              JAMES

  


                         (singing)

  


                    Kurabu de mitsuketa Nyaasu na ano

  


                    ko Juusho mo neemu mo Nazonokusa

  


                    (Nazonokusa) Dare ka no hitokage

  


                    chiratsuku keredo Kokoro wa Dogaasu

  


                    tomarenai (tomarenai)

  


          As James is singing, Jessie is now wearing a sparkly dress

  


          and dancing. Meowth is drunkenly waving fans over his head

  


          and drooling.

  


                              JAMES

  


                         (singing)

  


                    Rakkii Rakkii Naisu tu Myuutsuu

  


                    Tama-tama de atta sono hi kara

  


                    Happii Happii Aimu soo Pippi Hara

  


                    ga Tattsuu hodo Koikingu!

  


          Meowth is now curled up and fast asleep. Jessie is still

  


          trying her best to dance, but it looks pretty bad.

  


                              JAMES

  


                         (singing)

  


                    Kuuru na serifu de Zubatto kimerya

  


                    Shourai Pikachu Betobetaa?

  


                    (Betobetaa) Doodoo-meguri wo

  


                    kurikaesu mae ni Ano ko ni watasou

  


                    Kusaihana (Kusaihana (Getchuu)

  


                    Rakkii Rakkii Naisu to Myuutsuu

  


                    Boku-ra no deai wa Fushigidane

  


                    Happii Happii Aimu so Pippi Dorama

  


                    wa kore kara... Rakkii Rakkii Naisu

  


                    to Myuutsuu Konban Goroon to

  


                    amaetai Happii Happii Aimu soo

  


                    Pippi Dorama wa kore kara

  


                    Madatsubomi!

  


          Jessie is now lying half over the table, in a deep sleep.

  


          James keeps on singing regardless.

  


                              JAMES

  


                         (singing)

  


                    Hei! Gaaru? Rimembaa mii? Aimu

  


                    sutaamii? Doushite anata wa

  


                    Fushigisou? Retto itto Biidoru

  


                    Rettsu Goosu! Shawa-shawa Shawaazu

  


                    Rasshu Awaa Faiyaa-iya-iya Mou

  


                    iya--- Nido aru koto wa Sandopan

  


                    Ratta Koratta Korya maitta Nidoran

  


                    Yadoran Moo shiran' Ronrii Raburii

  


                    Batafurii Eburidei Uindi Teyandei!

  


                    L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!

  


                    L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!

  


                    L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!

  


                    L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!

  


          James stops and looks around, seeing that Jessie and Meowth

  


          are both passed out.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Oh, great. Do I have to drag them

  


                    both out of here before we're

  


                    caught?

  


          While James is discreetly trying to drag Jessie and Meowth

  


          away, Samuel and Delia have just finished saying their vows

  


          and they exchange a kiss while everyone claps and cheers for

  


          them.

  


                              ASH

  


                    It's my turn now, isn't it?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    You'll do great, Ash. I know it.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Yeah, Ash. Go for it!

  


                              ASH

  


                         (gulps and tugs at collar)

  


                    Sure hope I don't mess up now...

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pika pika, Pikapi!

  


          Ash goes and stands underneath the wedding arch, Brock and

  


          Gary standing near him. "Here Comes the Bride" plays again

  


          and Misty walks up, MAY and DAWN holding her train for her.

  


          Misty stands next to Ash and they face the priest.

  


                              PRIEST

  


                    We are gathered here today for the

  


                    marriage of Ash Ketchum and

  


                    Misty... er, do you even have a

  


                    last name?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No, but that didn't stop over half

  


                    the fandom from guessing it.

  


                              PRIEST

  


                    Uh, okay then. Do you two promise

  


                    to take and cherish each other, in

  


                    sickness and in health? Someone

  


                    can't be bothered to look up the

  


                    traditional wedding vows.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yep, sure do.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Yes.

  


                              PRIEST

  


                    The ring bearer shall now hand over

  


                    the rings.

  


          Gary reaches into his pocket and pulls out the rings, which

  


          he hands over to Ash and Misty.

  


                              PRIEST

  


                    Now, Ash, place-

  


          The priest is interrupted as Misty cries out and drops to

  


          the ground, clutching her belly. The ground becomes wet with

  


          a mysterious puddle of fluid.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Misty, if you had to go to the

  


                    bathroom, why didn't you just go?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    It's not that, you moron! My waters

  


                    have just broken!

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Ash, you had better get her to the

  


                    hospital right away. She's gone

  


                    into labour!

  


                              ASH

  


                    You mean she's having the baby?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Yes, Ash, that's what going into

  


                    labour means.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Ugh... why now? I was just about to

  


                    get married!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Come on, Misty.

  


          Ash helps Misty to her feet and they hurry back toward the

  


          laboratory, everyone else just watching on in shocked

  


          silence.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Well, that was certainly an

  


                    unexpected turn of events. I guess

  


                    we might as well enjoy the

  


                    reception food now.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    It seems a bit unfair, but we don't

  


                    know how long they will be gone,

  


                    so, sure, let's all help ourselves.

  


          With the wedding over, everyone moves over to where the food

  


          table is and start chatting to each other. None of them seem

  


          particularly concerned about the fact Misty's having the

  


          baby for some reason.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Violet, Lily, Daisy... how can I

  


                    possibly choose?

  


                              DAISY

  


                    Like, choose what?

  


                              LILY

  


                    I know I had a hard time choosing

  


                    what dress to wear today. Like, it

  


                    was so hard!

  


                              VIOLET

  


                    Like, aren't these valley girl

  


                    accents just totally annoying?

  


                              DAISY

  


                    Oh, I totally agree! Like, 4Kids

  


                    was so evil, you know, giving us

  


                    these silly accents.

  


                              LILY

  


                    Like, we're not supposed to be

  


                    complete airheads or something.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    You three are such stunning and

  


                    beautiful girls.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Hey, Brock...

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Ack! It's you!

  


                              MAX

  


                    Don't you think that Misty would be

  


                    annoyed at you for flirting with

  


                    her sisters?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    You're going to pull my ear now,

  


                    aren't you?

  


                              DAISY

  


                         (giggling)

  


                    Oh, you don't need to do that.

  


                    Like, he's not bothering us or

  


                    anything.

  


                              VIOLET

  


                    Like, I wonder if Misty's having a

  


                    girl or a boy? I hope it's a girl

  


                    then we can dress her up in pretty

  


                    clothes.

  


                              LILY

  


                    And I could give her nice haircuts

  


                    as well.

  


                              DAISY

  


                    Maybe we could even enter her in a

  


                    baby beauty pageant!

  


                              MAX

  


                    If Misty could hear them all now, I

  


                    think she would die of horror.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    So, are any of you perhaps looking

  


                    for the man of your dreams right

  


                    now? I am very willing to make your

  


                    dreams come true!

  


          MAX grabs Brock by the ear and begins dragging him away, an

  


          annoyed expression on his face.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Maybe you should just keep your

  


                    dreams to yourself.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    And I thought I would be safe just

  


                    leaving Croagunk's Poké Ball at

  


                    home!

  


          May and Dawn are chatting to each other nearby.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I can't believe what just happened.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Yeah, that really was bad luck.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Going into labour at your own

  


                    wedding? Crazy stuff.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    It sure is. Do you have somebody

  


                    you love, May?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Um... well, not really. I'm still

  


                    single.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Oh. Nobody you like?

  


                              MAY

  


                    ... No. Not yet anyway.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I really like the poetry guy's

  


                    grandson.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Huh? The poetry guy? Who is the

  


                    poetry guy?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Professor Oak, of course. He writes

  


                    great poetry.

  


                              MAY

  


                    So, by "poetry guy's grandson" you

  


                    actually mean Gary?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Yeah, that guy.

  


                              MAY

  


                    You could call him by his name, you

  


                    know.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    But whenever I see him, the first

  


                    thing I think about is Professor

  


                    Oak's poetry.

  


                              MAY

  


                    You are insane.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Am I? You know what, I'm going to

  


                    confess my love for the poetry

  


                    guy's... uh, Gary!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Eh, what? Now?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Uh huh! This is the day that I am

  


                    going to take fate into my own

  


                    hands! I'm going to be lucky today,

  


                    I just know it!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Hey, Dawn... earth to Dawn?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I would so love to be the wife of

  


                    the poetry guy's grandson!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Oh, it's hopeless...

  


          Dawn runs over to Gary, who recoils at her approach and

  


          gives her a faintly nervous look.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Poetry guy's grandson!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Dawn, we've talked about this

  


                    before. My name is Gary.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    You don't like it when I call you

  


                    poetry guy's grandson?

  


                              GARY

  


                    No, I don't. Why on earth would I

  


                    like being called that?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    But you are the grandson of the

  


                    poetry guy!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Right. Okay, and I'm just going you

  


                    call you Human Being from now on.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Human being? Hmm, I don't know

  


                    about that.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Are you even listening to me?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I'd really like to hear some good

  


                    poetry.

  


                              GARY

  


                         (sighing and facepalming)

  


                    You are crazy, you know that?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    What, because I like poetry?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Don't you have any other

  


                    personality quirks you can flaunt?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Not really. I used to like

  


                    cheerleading, but for some reason,

  


                    the writers stopped letting me do

  


                    that.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Cheerleading? I had cheerleaders.

  


                    They would drive me around and give

  


                    me a big ego boost. It got kind of

  


                    tiring after a while though.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    If you recite some poetry for me,

  


                    I'll put on a cheerleading outfit

  


                    and recite a chant for you!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Um, thanks for the offer, Dawn, but

  


                    I got to go pee.

  


          Gary runs very fast back into the laboratory. Dawn stands

  


          there and stares, looking a little confused.

  


          INT. OAK'S LABORATORY, AFTERNOON

  


          Gary is hiding inside a closet with his arms wrapped around

  


          his legs and shivering profusely. Suddenly, the door opens

  


          and he almost screams, managing not to at the last second.

  


          He sees Tracey standing there.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Uh, Gary, why are you hiding in the

  


                    closet?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Um... it's really cosy in here.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I doubt that's the reason you're

  


                    hiding.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Who said that I was hiding? Maybe I

  


                    just wanted to find a comfy closet

  


                    to rest in.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    You don't seriously expect me to

  


                    believe that, do you? Now what's

  


                    got you so terrified?

  


                              GARY

  


                    It's her. She scares me.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Who, Misty?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Why would I be hiding from someone

  


                    who's in the hospital?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Oh yeah, good point. So who is it

  


                    then?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Dawn. She keeps going on and on

  


                    about poetry and I just can't stand

  


                    it. What am I going to do, Tracey?

  


                    If I go back out there, she might

  


                    start waving fluffy pompoms and

  


                    cheering for me.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    What does poetry have to do with

  


                    pompoms?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Oh, forget it. Honestly, girls are

  


                    just plain weird. Misty, she's

  


                    insanely violent. Dawn, she's

  


                    obsessed with poetry. I don't

  


                    really know about May.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I've heard she goes crazy over

  


                    noodles.

  


                              GARY

  


                    You see? Girls are just crazy. They

  


                    scare me.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Well, I've only been with one girl,

  


                    so I wouldn't really know.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Wait, what? You've had a

  


                    girlfriend? I don't remember

  


                    hearing about that.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Heh heh... it was way before I even

  


                    met Ash and Misty.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Uh, right. You have a very

  


                    suspicious look on your face.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Uh, I do?

  


                              GARY

  


                    You also seem to be sweating quite

  


                    profusely. Are you hiding

  


                    something?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I swear I don't know what you're

  


                    talking about!

  


          Tracey turns and runs for it before Gary can interrogate him

  


          any further.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Huh, what a weirdo. Guess I can

  


                    close the door now and go back to

  


                    hiding.

  


          Brock suddenly comes out of nowhere and approaches the

  


          closet.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Hi, Gary. How come you're in the

  


                    closet?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Oh great. What do you want?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    It's about women problems.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Believe me, I don't want to know.

  


                    I'm trying to hide from Dawn so

  


                    that she can stop annoying me!

  


                              BROCK

  


                    You realise how annoying she is and

  


                    you haven't even travelled with

  


                    her? You are incredible, Gary.

  


                              GARY

  


                    What's incredible is all the Dawn

  


                    bashing going on. Does someone have

  


                    it in for her?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Yes, I think the author is not

  


                    particularly fond of her. Can I

  


                    talk about my women problems now?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Sure, just pretend that I give a

  


                    damn and go ahead.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I'm finding it so hard to get a

  


                    woman. I even dumped Croagunk at

  


                    home before I came here so that it

  


                    couldn't interfere and I thought I

  


                    would be able to flirt with

  


                    beautiful women, but no, that

  


                    accursed Max had to drag me away

  


                    from Misty's sisters!

  


                              GARY

  


                    My heart aches for you. Really.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    So, er, I was wondering if you

  


                    maybe had the phone numbers for

  


                    those cheerleaders you used to hang

  


                    around with?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Uh, what?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I'm desperate! I would love to

  


                    contact them and see if I can score

  


                    with any of them. They were hot

  


                    women!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Sorry, Brock, but they were all

  


                    lesbians.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Wh-what are you saying?

  


                              GARY

  


                    It's true. They may have had fun

  


                    chanting rhymes about me, but they

  


                    only had eyes for each other.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    No... I can't believe it. My entire

  


                    world has just been blown wide

  


                    open. Those hot cheerleaders were

  


                    all lesbians? No!

  


          Brock runs away sobbing dramatically, sparkly tears flying

  


          through the air behind him. Gary grins deviously and closes

  


          the door, hiding himself again.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Sucker.

  


          INT. HOSPITAL, AFTERNOON

  


          Misty is lying in bed, looking a little tired but none the

  


          worse for wear and is cradling a swaddled baby in her arms.

  


          Ash is sitting next to the bed on a chair.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    It's a good thing you are cute,

  


                    otherwise I might never forgive you

  


                    for ruining my wedding.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Misty! Babies have feelings too,

  


                    you know.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No they don't. They are just

  


                    babies. She doesn't even have a

  


                    clue what I'm saying.

  


                              ASH

  


                    She's so gorgeous. I'm so proud to

  


                    have such a beautiful baby

  


                    daughter. Wow, I sure hope I can be

  


                    a good father. I know I can

  


                    definitely be better than my

  


                    father. He was never even there.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Um, yeah. About that...

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh, what is it?

  


          Misty falls silent, gazing at the baby with an indecisive

  


          expression. She seems torn, as if debating over what to say.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    You have been so excited about

  


                    becoming a father, haven't you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Well, sure I have. It's pretty

  


                    exciting, don't you think?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    We had only been dating for a

  


                    couple of weeks when I became

  


                    pregnant. Do you remember what

  


                    happened when I told you I was

  


                    pregnant?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Of course I do. That was when I

  


                    proposed to you.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I accepted then. I couldn't think

  


                    of anything else to do. I was so

  


                    grateful to you for your offer.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Misty, what are you trying to say?

  


                    I don't understand at all.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I'm sorry, Ash. I've been deceiving

  


                    you the whole time.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh? You mean you were lying to me?

  


                    About what?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I'm so sorry. The baby... she isn't

  


                    yours.

  


          Misty breaks down in tears finally and quietly sobs. Ash

  


          stares into space, feeling more confused than he ever

  


          thought possible.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Then... someone else is the baby's

  


                    father? She's not my daughter?

  


          Misty shakes her head, biting her lip.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Wow... that's just crazy...

  


          Ash gets up from the chair and walks around the room, trying

  


          to get his head around the shocking relevation.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Misty...

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Huh?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Just who is the baby's father?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Um... Tracey.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Tracey?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    It was a honest accident. After we

  


                    slept together, it was so awkward

  


                    to be around him and I was afraid

  


                    that he might have wanted to pursue

  


                    a relationship with me, so I

  


                    started going out with you.

  


                              ASH

  


                    You were using me?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I wasn't planning on anything

  


                    serious at the time, but then I got

  


                    pregnant and you proposed!

  


                              ASH

  


                    I thought you really loved me...

  


                              MISTY

  


                    But, Ash, I really do. I swear!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Forget it, Misty. You don't have to

  


                    lie to make me feel better.

  


          Ash leaves the room, slamming the door behind himself.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Ash!

  


          INT. OAK'S LABORATORY, EVENING

  


          Samuel, Delia, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max and Dawn are

  


          all sitting around in the lounge, drinking and chatting.

  


          They are quite surprised to see Ash stumble in, clutching an

  


          empty beer bottle and looking drunk.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Ash, what's happened?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    He looks drunk to me.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Is everything okay? How's Misty and

  


                    the baby?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    You look quite rough, Ash. What

  


                    have you been doing?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... hey, guys...

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Ash, have you been drinking out?

  


                    You should know better than to go

  


                    out and drink alone!

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    I'm sure he's got a good reason for

  


                    behaving like this, Delia.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Has something happened?

  


                              ASH

  


                    The baby...

  


                              BROCK

  


                    What? What happened to the baby?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    She didn't lose the baby, did she?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Oh no! That's terrible!

  


                              ASH

  


                    No... the baby's fine.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    So why were you out there getting

  


                    drunk?

  


                              ASH

  


                         (laughs bitterly)

  


                    You should know why.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Ash, tell us what's happened.

  


                              ASH

  


                    It's not mine.

  


                              MAY

  


                    The baby?

  


                              MAX

  


                    Seriously?

  


                              GARY

  


                    That can't be possible...

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh yes, it's possible.

  


          Ash stumbles over to Tracey and unexpectedly punches him in

  


          the face, startling everybody.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Ow! What was that for, Ash?

  


          Brock quickly runs over and takes hold of Ash, even though

  


          he doesn't seem to be capable of causing much damage to

  


          Tracey in his state.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Ash, what are you playing at?

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    What is this about the baby not

  


                    being Ash's?

  


                              DELIA

  


                    I don't understand. How can that

  


                    be?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    You were marrying her and the baby

  


                    wasn't even yours?

  


                              ASH

  


                         (yelling at Tracey)

  


                    The whole time Misty was pregnant

  


                    and I was going to marry her, I

  


                    thought it was my baby, but it was

  


                    yours! She knew all along!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Oh crap.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Tracey! I'm disappointed in you!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I swear I didn't know! We only

  


                    slept together once and then Misty

  


                    started dating Ash. I had no idea

  


                    that the baby was mine.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I can't believe that Misty would

  


                    have hidden something like this

  


                    from everyone. That just isn't

  


                    right.

  


                              MAY

  


                    And you were going to marry her

  


                    too. How terrible.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    That little whore...

  


                              MAX

  


                    Wow, this reminds me of the soap

  


                    operas my parents watch on telly

  


                    all the time.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Max, this is serious! It's not a

  


                    soap opera. Don't say such silly

  


                    things.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    It sure wasn't very nice of Misty

  


                    not to tell the truth until the

  


                    last minute.

  


                              GARY

  


                    It was a good thing she had that

  


                    baby when she did. Just think, you

  


                    almost married her, Ash.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I thought she loved me... and it

  


                    was all a lie. She just started

  


                    dating me so that Tracey wouldn't

  


                    be interested in her.

  


          Brock lets go of Ash, who drops to his knees and cries

  


          silently.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I just feel so used. How could she

  


                    do this to me? I thought we were

  


                    friends. She lied to me the whole

  


                    time. I was so excited about

  


                    becoming a father too.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I really didn't think the baby was

  


                    mine. How come Misty didn't tell

  


                    me? I had a right to know and she

  


                    was hiding it from me. That just

  


                    isn't right. So, er, is it a girl

  


                    or a boy?

  


                              ASH

  


                    It's a girl, okay? I sure hope

  


                    you're happy!

  


          Ash gets up and stomps out of the room, looking very

  


          annoyed.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    I guess someone should talk to Ash.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    I was looking forward to the birth

  


                    of my first grandchild and it was

  


                    just a lie. What a disappointment.

  


                    Poor Ash.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I'll go and talk to him.

  


          May exits the room and looks for Ash, whom she finds sitting

  


          outside and gazing gloomily into the distance.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Ash...

  


                              ASH

  


                         (lazily waves hand without

  


                         looking up)

  


                    Hey.

  


                              MAY

  


                         (sits next to Ash)

  


                    You must be feeling pretty upset

  


                    about all this.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Well, yeah. I spent nine months

  


                    waiting to become a father and then

  


                    I find out it was just a lie. I

  


                    feel like I lost something I never

  


                    even had.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Yeah. You were so excited about it,

  


                    I know. How could she lead you on

  


                    like that all those months? She

  


                    should have told you the truth a

  


                    long time ago.

  


                              ASH

  


                    And on top of that, I found out she

  


                    never really loved me after all. I

  


                    was just being used.

  


                              MAY

  


                    You loved her, didn't you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Of course I did. I really thought

  


                    she felt the same. I was even going

  


                    to marry her. We were supposed to

  


                    get married today and now look

  


                    what's happened.

  


                              MAY

  


                    How do you feel about her now?

  


                              ASH

  


                    I... I don't know. I can't hate

  


                    her, she's my best friend, even

  


                    though part of me wants to. I'm

  


                    just so mad at her for what she did

  


                    to me.

  


                              MAY

  


                    You aren't in love with her

  


                    anymore, are you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Not after the way she treated me.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I just want you to know that I

  


                    would never, ever hurt you in the

  


                    way that Misty did.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah. I'm sure you wouldn't. You're

  


                    much nicer than Misty is.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I really like you, Ash. A lot.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Are we about to fall into a romance

  


                    subplot that came out of nowhere

  


                    with no character development?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Hey, if J.K. Rowling can do it, so

  


                    can the author.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Geez. Okay, fourth wall breaking

  


                    moment over. You like me?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Uh huh. I've liked you for a long

  


                    time but I've never been able to

  


                    tell you how I really felt.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh. I imagined you would go off

  


                    with someone like Drew. He was

  


                    always giving you those roses,

  


                    wasn't he?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Yeah well, roses wilt. And ribbons

  


                    don't.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Ribbons?

  


                              MAY

  


                    The Terracotta Ribbon, remember?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh yeah, that.

  


                              MAY

  


                    It had a lot of meaning for me, in

  


                    more ways than one. Not only was it

  


                    a good luck charm, I would keep it

  


                    to remind myself of you. It was

  


                    like I was keeping you close to my

  


                    heart.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... okay. I've never been one for

  


                    romantic speeches.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Neither have I, really. So, how do

  


                    you feel about me?

  


                              ASH

  


                    I've just had my heart broken and

  


                    probably am too emotionally fragile

  


                    to get into another relationship so

  


                    soon, but what the heck? I like you

  


                    too, May.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Oh, Ash, I'm so glad that you feel

  


                    the same way as I do!

  


          Ash and May wrap their arms around each other and

  


          passionately embrace. May suddenly pulls back, looking

  


          disgusted.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Your breath reeks of beer.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... whoops? Heh heh, sorry about

  


                    that. I guess I drank too much.

  


          INT. HOSPITAL, MORNING

  


          Tracey has just rushed into Misty's hospital room with a

  


          bouquet of flowers. Misty is giving him a strange look.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I'm almost afraid to ask, but what

  


                    are you doing here, Tracey?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I had to come here when I heard the

  


                    great news.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Oh hell. Ash told you?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    That the baby was mine? He sure

  


                    did.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Remind me to painfully murder him

  


                    later.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Misty, why didn't you tell me that

  


                    the baby was mine? I would have

  


                    been there for her, you know I

  


                    would.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    But, after that one night stand we

  


                    had, I found it so hard to face

  


                    you. I thought we could both put it

  


                    behind us, then this happened.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Right. You went off with Ash.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I told him I was pregnant and he

  


                    proposed right there on the spot. I

  


                    just didn't know what to say. All I

  


                    could do was accept.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Well, it's a very good thing you

  


                    went into labour before you tied

  


                    the knot.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What? How was it a good thing?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    We can get married instead and

  


                    raise our child together. Anyway,

  


                    Ash is pretty pissed off at you for

  


                    lying to him.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Ugh. Bummer.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    What do you say to that, Misty?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No offence, Tracey, but I'm not

  


                    really ready to marry you just yet.

  


                    Why don't we just concentrate on

  


                    the raising the baby part?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                         (disappointed)

  


                    Oh, okay then.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I guess we should think of a name.

  


                    I still haven't even decided on

  


                    one.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Um... ooh, how about Samantha?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    We are not naming the baby after

  


                    Professor Oak!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Aww...

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Hmm. What about Macey or Tristy?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I'm not trying to insult you or

  


                    anything like that, but are you on

  


                    something?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No, I'm not. The writer is!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    So we have to go with a lame and

  


                    unoriginal name for the baby?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Yes, because she is in no way

  


                    important to the non-existent plot

  


                    and therefore it does not matter

  


                    what her name is.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Well, okay then. I guess we might

  


                    as well call her Tristy. There's

  


                    already a character of the day

  


                    named Macey, isn't there?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Alright. Tristy it is.

  


          EXT. PROFESSOR OAK'S RESERVE, MORNING

  


          Gary is unwillingly listening to Dawn who has caught him

  


          alone to talk.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Hi, Gary. I'm glad I managed to

  


                    catch you alone.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Oh, really? Um, I'm sorry, but I'm

  


                    really not in the mood for poetry

  


                    right now.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I'm not here to talk about poetry!

  


                    I'm not that bad, am I?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Uh, well, you kind of are.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Well, blame the anime writers for

  


                    making me that way. Why is everyone

  


                    picking on me for my traits?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Because they are annoying traits.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Okay, just listen to me, alright?

  


                    There is something really important

  


                    that I need to tell you.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Okay, I'm listening. What is it?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    It's really hard for me to say it,

  


                    but I have to. I'm in love with

  


                    you.

  


                              GARY

  


                    I see, I see... wait, what?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I'm in love with you.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Well... er... that's nice and

  


                    all... but... oh, hell.

  


          Gary runs away from Dawn, leaving her with a frustrated and

  


          annoyed expression on her face.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Geez, don't just run off like that!

  


                    Hey, come back here!

  


          Dawn sets off in pursuit of Gary, and soon sees May, who is

  


          just hanging around in the reserve for some reason.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    May! Have you seen Gary just now?

  


                              MAY

  


                         (nodding and pointing)

  


                    I sure did. He went that way. I

  


                    wonder why he was running like

  


                    that.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I'm not letting him get away that

  


                    easily. I'll catch him and make him

  


                    tell me how he feels about me!

  


                              MAY

  


                    This again?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Poetry guy's grand... uh, Gary!

  


          Dawn sets off again, with May hurrying after her. Further

  


          ahead, Gary has just found Ash, who was hanging out with his

  


          Pokémon. Ash stares at Gary in confusion as he stops to

  


          catch his breath.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, Gary, are you alright?

  


                              GARY

  


                    No, I'm not alright! That weird

  


                    girl Dawn just told me she's in

  


                    love with me!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh. And that's a bad thing?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Of course it is. She's probably

  


                    only in love with me because I'm

  


                    the grandson of the "poetry guy"

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... well, I guess she can be

  


                    weird, but is she really that bad?

  


                              DAWN (O.S.)

  


                    Yoohoo! Gary!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Oh, hell. Ash, please don't kill me

  


                    for this, okay?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Wh-what?

  


          Gary quickly wraps his hands around Ash's body and dips him,

  


          planting his lips on his in what looks like a passionate

  


          embrace. Dawn and May approach, stop and stare in shock.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I don't believe it!

  


                              MAY

  


                         (horrified shriek)

  


                    What do they think they are doing?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Gary is gay? And so is Ash? No

  


                    wonder he never so much as looked

  


                    once at a girl!

  


                              MAY

  


                    This can't be... I feel betrayed.

  


          May turns and runs away, sobbing heartbrokenly. Dawn

  


          continues to stand and stare. Ash finally manages to push

  


          Gary off himself.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Gary, what the h-

  


                              GARY

  


                    Shush! You'll give me away!

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'm going to do worse than that to

  


                    you if you don't explain!

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Hey, Ash, Gary... uh, wow, I really

  


                    had no idea you two were like that

  


                    with each other. I think it's

  


                    pretty cool you two are both so

  


                    open and honest with your feelings.

  


                    Don't let anyone tell you what's

  


                    wrong and what's right, okay?

  


          Dawn turns around and runs off in the direction that May

  


          went, seeming just a little disappointed.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh. Great. Dawn thinks I'm gay.

  


                              GARY

  


                    May as well. Didn't you hear her?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh geez, and I was hoping I had

  


                    imagined hearing her voice. So May

  


                    saw it too...

  


                              GARY

  


                    Eh, big deal. So what if the girls

  


                    think you're gay?

  


          Ash turns around to look at Gary with a homicidal

  


          expression.

  


                              ASH

  


                    It's a pretty big deal when I'm in

  


                    a relationship with one of them!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Eh? You're in a relationship with

  


                    May? Since when?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Since last night! And now you've

  


                    gone and ruined it all.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Dude, didn't you just break up with

  


                    Misty yesterday? Talk about a

  


                    rebound.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Why did you have to go and kiss me

  


                    like that?

  


                              GARY

  


                    So that Dawn would think I was gay

  


                    and leave me alone. Worked pretty

  


                    well, didn't it?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Ugh... you are hopeless. I'm never

  


                    talking to you again!

  


          Ash stomps away, looking quite ticked off.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Oh, he'll get over it. Yay! I don't

  


                    have to worry about Dawn anymore.

  


                    Awesome.

  


          Jessie, James and Meowth are also in the reserve, which

  


          seems to be a popular hang out spot today, and they are just

  


          sitting there and looking bored.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    We really need to think of a plan.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    We didn't even get to do crap

  


                    yesterday.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Yeah, well, it was your fault for

  


                    helping yourselves to that punch

  


                    and getting drunk. We wasted a day

  


                    and now we got to think of

  


                    something to do to make up for lost

  


                    time.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Hmm, we could just try to steal

  


                    Pikachu like we always do.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    And then we'll be blasted off by

  


                    the twerp as usual.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    We always seem to fail. I wonder,

  


                    maybe we should try something

  


                    different for a change?

  


          Team Rocket look up and see May walking past, not paying

  


          attention to them as she bawls her eyes out. They slowly

  


          look at each other and share devious grins.

  


                              MAY

  


                    That Ash... I can't believe he

  


                    would do something like that after

  


                    telling me he loved me. How can he

  


                    even be gay? He loved Misty and

  


                    claimed to love me. Maybe he's bi,

  


                    I guess, but still, how could he

  


                    kiss Gary when we were supposed to

  


                    be together? What a jerk!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Is that a voice I hear?

  


                              JAMES

  


                    It's calling out to us loud and

  


                    clear.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    On the wind.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Past the stars.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    In your ear!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Dashing hope, putting fear in its

  


                    place.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    A rose by any other name smells

  


                    just as sweet.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    When everything's worse, our work

  


                    is complete.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Jessie!

  


                              JAMES

  


          James!

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    And Meowth, now that's a name!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Putting the do-gooders in their

  


                    place...

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Team Rocket...

  


                              JESSIE

  


                              JAMES

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    We're in your face!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Team Rocket!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    That's right, twerpette.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    There's nobody to save you now!

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    We're gonna kidnap you and force

  


                    the twerp to hand over Pikachu in

  


                    exchange for you!

  


          Team Rocket burst out into maniacal laughter and May stares

  


          at them dubiously.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Hmm... I've got a better idea!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Huh?

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Did the twerpette say what I

  


                    thought she said?

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    I think so.

  


                              MAY

  


                    You want to get back at Ash right?

  


                    Well, so do I!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    We're listening.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Uh-huh. Tell us.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    I'm interested too.

  


          Team Rocket and May creep over to a hiding spot and talk

  


          about their devious plan to get back at Ash.

  


          EXT. SWIMMING POOL, AFTERNOON

  


          Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary and Max are all at the pool for a

  


          relaxing little pool party. Tracey and Misty are still at

  


          the hospital and Professor Oak and Delia are busy packing

  


          for their honeymoon. Jessie, James, Meowth and May are

  


          watching on from afar.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    I never thought we would be doing

  


                    something like this. It reeks of

  


                    immaturity.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    But you want to get back at the

  


                    twerp, don't you? Think of all the

  


                    times he has blasted us off in the

  


                    past.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    I just can't wait to see what

  


                    happens when we completely and

  


                    utterly humiliate him.

  


                              MAY

  


                    This will be a piece of cake. When

  


                    nobody's looking, we'll sneak up on

  


                    him. He won't be able to defend

  


                    himself against the three of us.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Hey, why don't I get to do

  


                    anything?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    You get to draw attention to the

  


                    twerp when we're running away.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    I figure once we're done, he'll

  


                    quickly call Pikachu to blast us

  


                    off. At least Pikachu seems to be

  


                    preoccupied with the rubber ring

  


                    right now. It will take a while to

  


                    come and shock us.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Which is a good thing. I don't

  


                    actually want to get blasted off.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Heh... this should serve him right

  


                    for going around kissing guys

  


                    behind my back.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Whoah, the twerp is into guys as

  


                    well?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    As well?

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Oh come on, Jessie, the signs were

  


                    all there! How could you never have

  


                    realised?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    I just thought you liked my

  


                    clothes.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Enough chattering! Let's get our

  


                    plan started!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Hurray! This is going to be fun!

  


          Ash comes out of the pool and sits on the side, stretching

  


          his arms and sighing contentedly.

  


                              ASH

  


                    There's nothing like a good swim.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Ash...

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh, May? Where have you been?

  


                              MAY

  


                    I need to talk to you. Could we go

  


                    over there for a minute?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, sure.

  


          Ash and May walk away from the side of the pool and are

  


          about to talk, when Jessie and James suddenly jump out of

  


          nowhere and grab him.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Team Rocket, what are you playing

  


                    at? Pika-

  


          James quickly clamps a hand over his mouth, muffling him.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Not so fast, twerp!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Pikachu can't help you now.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Do it now, twerpette!

  


                              MAY

  


                    It's payback time, Ash!

  


          May steps up and yanks Ash's briefs off, grinning evilly and

  


          then turning and running off. Jessie and James stare at Ash

  


          then burst out laughing.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Look at that. I never thought I

  


                    would see the twerp naked.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Hurry up, Meowth, we can't hold him

  


                    for much longer!

  


          Meowth runs out with a loudspeaker, shouting into it to get

  


          everyone's attention.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Hey, everyone, check out the naked

  


                    Pokémon Master over there!

  


          Jessie and James drop Ash and start running, with Meowth

  


          chasing after them. Some people by the pool stare at Ash,

  


          some of them pointing and laughing.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Argh... what's going on? I'm naked

  


                    and... everyone can see me!

  


          Ash curls up in a ball, his face bright red.

  


                              ASH

  


                    May, give me back my briefs!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Hmm, to give them back or not to

  


                    give them back...

  


                              DAWN

  


                    May, why are you being so cruel to

  


                    Ash?

  


                              MAY

  


                    He kissed Gary behind my back.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Nice to see my Krabby's still

  


                    bigger than his Krabby.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Is it really?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Yes, really.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Uh, if you say so...

  


                              ASH

  


                    May! Come on!

  


                              MAX

  


                    May, were you working with Team

  


                    Rocket just now? Why would you do

  


                    that?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Well, we all wanted to get back at

  


                    Ash, you see. As long as it doesn't

  


                    involve stealing Pikachu, it's

  


                    fine, right?

  


                              MAX

  


                    Uh, right, but hasn't he been

  


                    humiliated enough yet?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Huh, I guess he has.

  


          May walks over to Ash, who is burning bright red in the face

  


          and giving her a very annoyed look.

  


                              ASH

  


                    What's the big idea, May?

  


                              MAY

  


                    I'm mad at you for kissing Gary,

  


                    that's why!

  


                              ASH

  


                    What? But... May... he only kissed

  


                    me so that Dawn would think he was

  


                    gay!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Huh? Really?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Really!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Oh. Whoops. Well, it was worth it

  


                    to see you in the nude.

  


          May drops the briefs on Ash's head and walks away giggling.

  


          Ash hurriedly pulls his briefs back on and scowls.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Weirdo.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    What's this about Gary kissing you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    That's just it. He kissed me

  


                    without warning and May and Dawn

  


                    both saw it.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Wow. Wish I had been there to see

  


                    that.

  


                              ASH

  


                    It's not funny!

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Why did he do that anyway?

  


                              ASH

  


                    To get Dawn to think he was gay.

  


                    Couldn't he just have told her he

  


                    was already dating another girl or

  


                    something?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I wish I was dating...

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yes, Brock. I know.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Can you believe it? After all this

  


                    time, I still haven't found a

  


                    woman! It's terrible!

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'm going back into the pool now...

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

INT. OAK'S LABORATORY, AFTERNOON

  


          Ash, Brock, May, Max, Dawn and Gary have returned, as have

  


          Misty and Tracey with the baby. Samuel and Delia are about

  


          to leave on their honeymoon.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Well, we're off to have some fun by

  


                    the sea, with plenty of sunshine.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Everyone, be good while we're away.

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Tracey, I'm counting on you to take

  


                    care of the Pokémon while I'm gone.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Ash, don't forget to brush your

  


                    teeth and stuff.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Mom, I don't need you to remind me

  


                    about that kind of thing. I am an

  


                    adult now, you know.

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Yes, sure, but you'll always be my

  


                    baby.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Mom!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Speaking of babies, isn't my baby

  


                    cute?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I'm sure taking care of an entire

  


                    reserve of Pokémon as well as a

  


                    newborn baby is really easy. Don't

  


                    worry about it, Professor.

  


                              GARY

  


                    I'll be here too to make sure

  


                    things go fine. There's really

  


                    nothing to worry about.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Hope you two have fun on your trip.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Have a nice time.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Enjoy yourselves.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I'll take good care of everyone, I

  


                    promise. Sometimes I feel like a

  


                    babysitter...

  


                              SAMUEL

  


                    Goodbye, everyone!

  


                              DELIA

  


                    Bye! We'll be back in a couple of

  


                    weeks!

  


          Samuel and Delia leave.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Pay attention to my baby!

  


                              GARY

  


                    Why, what's so interesting about

  


                    it?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Uh... well... it's a baby!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I'm sure it will have some

  


                    involvement in the non-existent

  


                    plot at some point.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Yeah, so just wait for it.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Speaking of plot, doesn't it kind

  


                    of seem like we're running out?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Yeah, but I'm sure the author has

  


                    something really random planned for

  


                    us soon. It's just a feeling I

  


                    have.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh and I'm like in love with May

  


                    and stuff. Weird, huh?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What? You're in love with May

  


                    already?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Hah. Looks like I win.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Wah. That's so unfair...

  


          INT. TRACEY'S BEDROOM, NIGHT

  


          Tracey and Misty are asleep in the double bed Tracey

  


          apparently has in his room. The baby is fast asleep in the

  


          crib. Suddenly, the window opens and a cloaked figure comes

  


          through the window, looming over the crib and snatching up

  


          the baby. The mysterious cloaked figure then drops a note

  


          into the crib, chuckling evilly while jumping back out the

  


          window with the baby.

  


          INT. TRACEY'S BEDROOM, MORNING

  


          Misty gets up from the bed and approaches the crib, seeing

  


          that it is empty. She lets out a horrified scream.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No! My baby! Where has Tristy gone?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Huh? What... Misty, what's the

  


                    matter?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    It's Tristy! She's gone!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                         (getting out of bed)

  


                    What, are you serious?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    She's not there, and there's a

  


                    note.

  


          Misty picks up the note and reads it.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Your baby is going to be used for a

  


                    ritual sacrifice to the Dark God.

  


                    If you wish to stop me, then come

  


                    to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender

  


                    Town. This is terrible!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Our baby is going to be used as a

  


                    sacrifice? I don't believe this!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I am not going to let Tristy be

  


                    used as a sacrifice. Let's go and

  


                    get everyone else up, then we can

  


                    go and save our baby!

  


          EXT. PALLET TOWN, MORNING

  


                              ASH

  


                    What kind of person would use a

  


                    baby as a sacrifice? That's just

  


                    pathetic.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    No kidding. It's just crazy. Who is

  


                    behind this?

  


                              MAY

  


                    And what is this Dark God supposed

  


                    to be anyway?

  


                              MAX

  


                    A Dark God. That sounds really

  


                    scary. I hope we don't have to meet

  


                    this Dark God.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    We're not going to let this bad

  


                    person get away with kidnapping

  


                    Misty and Tracey's baby!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    So let's stop standing around and

  


                    chatting and hurry to Lavender Town

  


                    already! I sure wish we had a

  


                    psychic Pokémon that could teleport

  


                    or something. This really sucks.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Don't worry. I called up the

  


                    cheerleader who drove the car.

  


                    She'll be here any minute now.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Oh yeah, good thinking, Gary. We

  


                    will surely get to Lavender Town

  


                    much quicker that way.

  


          The cheerleader in the car soon arrives and everyone piles

  


          into the car, which takes them to Lavender Town.

  


          INT. POKÉMON TOWER, EVENING

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'm honestly amazed we got here so

  


                    fast.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Uh... it was a really fast car.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    This place is just as creepy as I

  


                    remember it being.

  


                              MAX

  


                    I'm getting the chills.

  


                              MAY

  


                    It's so scary in this place. I hope

  


                    we don't see any ghosts.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Well, the ghost Pokémon might still

  


                    be here. I just hope they don't

  


                    interfere with our rescue mission.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    My poor baby! I hope it's doing

  


                    okay. How could someone even think

  


                    about kidnapping my baby? It's just

  


                    awful.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Whoever they are, we certainly

  


                    should teach them a lesson they

  


                    will never forget.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Anyone who would kidnap a

  


                    defenceless newborn deserves cruel

  


                    and unusual punishment!

  


          Ash and co. continue to go up through the Pokémon Tower

  


          until they reach the topmost room where the mysterious

  


          cloaked figure from before is standing there with a

  


          sacrifical dagger inside some odd looking circle drawn in

  


          chalk on the floor. The baby lies at the center of the

  


          circle.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Tristy!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    What were you planning to use that

  


                    dagger for?

  


          The mysterious figure chuckles darkly and throws off its

  


          cloak, revealing a TOGEKISS.

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    Remember me, Misty?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh, what is that supposed to be

  


                    again?

  


          Ash pulls out his Pokédex and points it at Togekiss. The

  


          Pokédex explains random stuff about Togekiss and he puts it

  


          away.

  


                              ASH

  


                    So that's the final evolved form of

  


                    Togepi, huh?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    How come it can talk?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    It might be telepathic, even though

  


                    it's not even a psychic type. That

  


                    makes no sense really.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Just like everything else in this

  


                    ridiculous excuse for a fanfic

  


                    then.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Misty, didn't you have a Togepi

  


                    that evolved into a Togetic?

  


                              MAX

  


                    Is this the same one?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No... it can't be. My Togepi would

  


                    never have done such a thing.

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    You never realised, did you? I have

  


                    always been aligned with pure evil,

  


                    even from the moment I hatched from

  


                    my egg in your hands.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Holy crap. This was Misty's Togepi?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I always thought there was

  


                    something strange about it.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What? No! You were my Togepi? But

  


                    why would you do something like

  


                    this?

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    You never thought it strange how

  


                    you ended up losing your

  


                    personality? How you went from

  


                    being insanely violent to being a

  


                    talking piece of the background?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What? Are you saying you were the

  


                    cause of my character derailment?

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    Once, you were prone to the

  


                    craziest of mood swings, a spirited

  


                    and energetic young girl. Then you

  


                    got me.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Uh... well... I thought it was

  


                    strange how I never acted like that

  


                    anymore.

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    Exactly. The moment you got me, you

  


                    were doomed. All along, I was

  


                    sucking at your life force and

  


                    thriving off it, reducing you to a

  


                    withered husk while I became even

  


                    stronger.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    So you were some kind of evil

  


                    energy leech! I knew it!

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    Yes, you knew it, and there was

  


                    nothing you could do about it.

  


                              GARY

  


                    This is insane.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I never knew Togepi was evil.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Why do you want to sacrifice

  


                    Misty's baby?

  


                              MAX

  


                    How can you even do something so

  


                    terrible?

  


                              DAWN

  


                    That baby has only just been born

  


                    and you want to end its life

  


                    already? You are positively

  


                    sickening!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I won't let you do that, Togekiss!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    You are not going to be sacrificing

  


                    our baby for this Dark God.

  


                    Whatever is a Dark God anyway?

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    The Dark God can be summoned using

  


                    the blood of an innocent newborn. I

  


                    intend to bring it to this world so

  


                    that it can spread darkness over

  


                    the land, using the blood of this

  


                    baby here. You can all just stand

  


                    there and watch.

  


          Togekiss produces a dagger from nowhere and is about to

  


          bring it down on the baby lying before it.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    No!

  


          Misty lunges forward and shields the baby, the dagger

  


          plunging between her shoulder blades. She collapses next to

  


          the baby, her eyes sliding shut.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Misty!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    No, Misty!

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Oh no!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Misty...

  


                              MAX

  


                    Misty, no!

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    What is this? What have I done?

  


          Togekiss shakes Misty's body, but she does not even move.

  


                              TOGEKISS

  


                    I have slain the one who raised me

  


                    from birth. Even though I was

  


                    feeding off her energy, she was

  


                    like a mother to me and I have

  


                    killed her! I have done a terrible

  


                    wrong. The one thing I must do now

  


                    is sacrifice my life in order to

  


                    bring hers back. I never wanted her

  


                    to die. Sure, I would have killed

  


                    her child, but her death was one

  


                    thing I wouldn't have wanted.

  


                    Strange, isn't it?

  


          Togekiss glows with a bright light and everyone shields

  


          their eyes from the light as Togekiss continues glowing. The

  


          light transfers to Misty and Togekiss disappears completely.

  


          Misty soon begins to stir and opens her eyes.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Huh... what happened just now?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, I think Togekiss killed you by

  


                    accident, then gave up its life to

  


                    bring you back.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Oh... well, that was random.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Well, you and the baby are both

  


                    safe, so I guess everything's going

  


                    to be fine from now on.

  


          The circle suddenly glows bright red and a dark cloud

  


          appears above it.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I think you spoke too soon.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Now what's happening?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Yikes. I'm so confused.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    It might be a good idea to get out

  


                    of there.

  


                              GARY

  


                    This is all just so weird.

  


          Before Misty can do anything, the dark cloud flows into her

  


          body. Misty's eyes glow red and she gets to her feet,

  


          bursting into evil sounding laughter.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I have been brought back to life!

  


                    I, the great Dark God, Lokivil!

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I thought Togekiss said the blood

  


                    of a innocent newborn was needed to

  


                    resurrect the Dark God?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Well, that or the blood of a

  


                    female. I'm not terribly picky.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... what exactly are you supposed

  


                    to be?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    The Dark God, the counterpart to

  


                    Arceus, the evil Pokémon that Game

  


                    Freak was too scared to even think

  


                    up! I have been brought back from

  


                    the depths of hell to possess my

  


                    new host! Except, since she ended

  


                    up alive after all, we kind of

  


                    become one. So, her darkest desires

  


                    are also my desires! And I'm

  


                    keeping her name for some odd

  


                    reason.

  


          Evil Misty bursts out into evil laughter again as everyone

  


          continues to stare at her in disbelief.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Now I'm just going to randomly

  


                    kidnap one of you to help keep the

  


                    plot going. Hmm, oh yes, I think

  


                    I'll kidnap you.

  


          Evil Misty grabs a surprised Ash and flies off with him,

  


          laughing evilly all the while.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Oh. It looks like Misty just

  


                    kidnapped Ash.

  


                              GARY

  


                    I think I have a headache.

  


                              MAX

  


                    I'm not even sure what's going on

  


                    anymore. This is all so confusing.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Misty's possessed by some dark god?

  


                    Well, this is bizarre.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Argh! She has dared to kidnap Ash!

  


                    I am not going to let her get away

  


                    with this!

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Uh, yeah. Let's go stop her and

  


                    stuff. I think that's a good idea.

  


          The group hurries outside to see a floating castle in the

  


          sky. They stand there and stare at the floating castle,

  


          seeming quite bewildered.

  


          INT. FLOATING CASTLE, EVENING

  


          Ash is chained up to the wall, while Evil Misty parades

  


          around in a fancy black dress, laughing evilly.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Hey, can you let me off this wall

  


                    already?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I will do no such thing! You are my

  


                    prisoner.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh, great... uh, so why did you

  


                    kidnap me anyway?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Because I felt like it.

  


                              ASH

  


                    That's not a very good reason. What

  


                    are you planning to do anyway?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I am going to take over the world

  


                    and spread darkness over the land

  


                    of course. I am a Dark God and I

  


                    will rule over everything!

  


                              ASH

  


                    If you're in the body of a woman,

  


                    wouldn't you be a goddess?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Be quiet!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Do you even have a gender?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Legendary Pokémon don't have

  


                    genders, do they? Not usually

  


                    anyway. So, no, I guess I wouldn't

  


                    have a gender. Does it really

  


                    matter anyway?

  


                              ASH

  


                    I really don't understand any of

  


                    this. Why don't you have your own

  


                    body?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    It was destroyed when I was sealed

  


                    away within Hell itself. I rose

  


                    from the darkness again to take the

  


                    body of the one whose blood revived

  


                    me. Though, the fact her soul is

  


                    still here is a little annoying.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Hey, Misty, if you ever feel like

  


                    fighting back against that thing

  


                    that's possessed you, now would be

  


                    a great time!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Silence! She cannot hear you! At

  


                    least, I don't think she can. She

  


                    is powerless to stop me. I am an

  


                    all powerful Dark God and there is

  


                    nobody in this world who can

  


                    possibly stop me!

  


          Evil Misty starts laughing evilly again then stops and turns

  


          around to look into an orb she has placed on a table. As she

  


          looks into the orb, she sees Ash's friends.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I see. It looks like your friends

  


                    intend on getting to this castle

  


                    somehow in order to rescue you.

  


                    Perhaps I should invite them in to

  


                    have some fun.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'm not sure your idea of fun is

  


                    the same as my idea of fun.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Of course not.

  


          A flight of steps appears before the group, leading up to

  


          the castle and they go on up the steps, entering the castle

  


          itself.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Ash, I'm coming to save you. Hold

  


                    on!

  


                              BROCK

  


                    This seems like a trap.

  


                              GARY

  


                    No, really, you think?

  


                              MAX

  


                    So, we're in a dangerous situation

  


                    now? Oh great.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Why else would she be making it so

  


                    easy for us?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Don't forget, we're saving Misty as

  


                    well. I won't let that thing keep

  


                    her body for itself.

  


          Misty watches the orb and chuckles.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    That girl, the one with the brown

  


                    hair... it seems she is in love

  


                    with you. How cute. Maybe she will

  


                    do for some entertainment.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I could do with some entertainment.

  


                    I'm so bored.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Oh, I feel that what I have in mind

  


                    won't be terribly entertaining for

  


                    you, I'm afraid.

  


                              ASH

  


                         (dully)

  


                    Yippee.

  


          The group continues walking through the castle, May walking

  


          ahead of them. Suddenly, just as she enters a corridor, bars

  


          slide down, separating her and the others.

  


                              MAX

  


                    May!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Huh, what's this? What's going on?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Could it be that Misty is doing

  


                    this?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Maybe she wants you to go on by

  


                    yourself.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Really? Well, I'm going then. I

  


                    have to help Ash out after all.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Be careful, May!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Don't worry, I will.

  


          May hurries on through the castle, soon arriving at the room

  


          where Misty is holding Ash captive.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    So, you've walked right into my

  


                    trap, I see.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Let Ash go now!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Hmm, let me think about that. Okay,

  


                    I've thought about it and the

  


                    answer is no.

  


                              MAY

  


                    What do you want with him anyway?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Oh, I just want to keep him all to

  


                    myself. After all, he's pretty hot.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Grr... Ash is mine!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    And what can you do against me? I

  


                    am an all powerful Dark Goddess.

  


                    Face it, you've already lost.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I'm going to defeat you and free

  


                    Ash!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh great. Are you two going to

  


                    fight over me?

  


                              MAY

  


                    If that's what it takes.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Then bring it on.

  


          Misty reaches out and grabs a katana out of nowhere,

  


          swishing it through the air. May frantically looks around

  


          and sees another sword, which she picks up.

  


                              ASH

  


                    A sword-fight? Are you crazy? You

  


                    might get hurt!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I've always wanted to have a

  


                    sword-fight. This should be fun.

  


                              MAY

  


                    If I just try not to get stabbed, I

  


                    should be fine. I think.

  


                              ASH

  


                    This is insane...

  


          Misty and May start swinging the swords at each other, the

  


          loud sound of clashing metal ringing out through the room.

  


          They strain against each other, trying to get in a blow and

  


          not get hurt at the same time. Eventually, Pikachu comes

  


          into the room. It was able to squeeze through the bars and

  


          just took its sweet time in coming, or something like that.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Pikachu!

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pikapi!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Okay, Pikachu, I need you to use

  


                    your Thunderbolt attack on Misty!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What?

  


                              MAY

  


                    But I was supposed to save the day!

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pikachuuuuu!

  


          Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at Misty, who screams and

  


          collapses. A dark cloud flows out of her body and floats

  


          over her head.

  


                              ASH

  


                    May, throw a Poké Ball at it now!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Huh? A Poké Ball?

  


                              ASH

  


                    It's a Pokémon, right? You should

  


                    be able to catch it.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Seriously? For real?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Just throw the Poké Ball!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Uh... okay then. I don't think this

  


                    will work, but here goes. Poké

  


                    Ball, go!

  


          May throws the Poké Ball and it hits the dark cloud, pulling

  


          it in. The ball drops and rocks back and forth, eventually

  


          coming to a stop.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Uh... I think I just caught a Dark

  


                    God.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    What's happening? Where am I?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Can someone let me down now? And is

  


                    it just me or was this a very

  


                    anticlimactic finale?

  


                              MAY

  


                         (letting Ash free)

  


                    Yeah, it was kinda a let down. I

  


                    think the writer's getting bored.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I have no idea what is going on.

  


                    Did I get possessed or something?

  


                    This is so weird.

  


          The castle suddenly starts rumbling and shaking.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh great. Now what?

  


                              MAY

  


                    It's a floating castle, isn't it?

  


                    Could it be that the castle is

  


                    about to fall?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Oh, bloody fantastic...

  


                              ASH

  


                    We'd better get out of here

  


                    quickly! Isn't stating the obvious

  


                    a fun thing to do?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Yeah well, we're always stating the

  


                    obvious in this show.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Save the snark for another time! We

  


                    need to hurry!

  


          Ash and co. hurry out of the room, reuniting with the others

  


          and they continue running to the entrance of the castle. The

  


          steps are still there so they are able to get down and watch

  


          as the castle falls to the ground and disappears.

  


                              GARY

  


                    So is everything okay now? Is that

  


                    Dark God actually gone?

  


                              MAY

  


                    It's right here inside this Poké

  


                    Ball. I hope that it's safe enough

  


                    and the Dark God doesn't escape.

  


                    That wouldn't be good.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    For a Dark God, it sure didn't get

  


                    to do much, did it? It was pretty

  


                    pointless.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Just like someone we know.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Hey! Are you calling me a

  


                    hypocrite?

  


                              ASH

  


                    You've always had a habit of just

  


                    standing there and doing nothing,

  


                    haven't you?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Blame the writers for that, not me.

  


                    It's not my fault!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    So, I was revived by Togekiss and

  


                    then possessed by a creepy Dark

  


                    God? How weird. At least it all

  


                    seems to have worked out somehow.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Yes. You and the baby are both

  


                    safe.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Why did you bring our baby all the

  


                    way up to a dangerous castle

  


                    anyway? Give her to me!

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Well, uh... there wasn't any time

  


                    to find a babysitter. I thought it

  


                    would be a good idea to bring her

  


                    with me.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Well, at least she's okay.

  


                              MAX

  


                    That's so cool, May. You actually

  


                    have a dark, evil and powerful

  


                    Pokémon. Wait, that doesn't really

  


                    sound so cool.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Yeah. I don't think I want to try

  


                    using this Pokémon any time soon.

  


                    I'm afraid of what might happen.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah, you would be better off

  


                    keeping it inside the Poké Ball.

  


                    Geez, I'm feeling pretty hungry

  


                    now.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Of course, it's getting late. Don't

  


                    worry, guys, I'll cook you all

  


                    dinner then we can return to Pallet

  


                    Town later.

  


                              GARY

  


                    That sounds good. And then we can

  


                    figure out what we're supposed to

  


                    do for at least thirty more pages.

  


                              ASH

  


                    There's still that many left to go?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    And the writer ran out of plot as

  


                    well, it seems.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Well then, we'll just need more

  


                    plot. But of course dinner comes

  


                    first. I'm absolutely starved!

  


                              MAX

  


                    Wait, there's a plot?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Supposedly, it exists. It's just

  


                    kind of hard to see.

  


          Everyone sits down to dinner. Afterward, they return to

  


          Pallet Town.

  



	3. Chapter 3

 INT. ASH'S BEDROOM, MORNING

  


          Ash is lying asleep in bed, only to be rudely awoken by

  


          MEWTWO crashing through his window. He sits up in alarm.

  


                              ASH

  


                    What the hell was that? Wait... my

  


                    window! Why is my window broken?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Sorry about that. I was flying

  


                    really fast so that no humans could

  


                    see me and I kind of slowed down

  


                    too soon.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I sincerely hope that you're going

  


                    to pay the bill for that window.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    I don't even have any money. You

  


                    don't expect a Pokémon to pay for

  


                    your window, do you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    You broke it! Wait, why are you

  


                    even here? Is this some kind of

  


                    weird dream?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    This is no dream, Ash. I have been

  


                    sent here to speak to you on behalf

  


                    of the legendary Mew Clan of

  


                    Mewtopia.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Mewtopia? What is this Mewtopia?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    A secret land that humans have not

  


                    yet discovered, where a colony of

  


                    very powerful Mew dwell. I was

  


                    summoned to Mewtopia and they told

  


                    me to go and speak to you with a

  


                    very important message.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, but why didn't one of the Mew

  


                    come instead?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    None of them can talk. I can. They

  


                    consider me to be quite useful as a

  


                    messenger.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Okay... uh, so you have a message

  


                    for me from some Mew that I have

  


                    never even met?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Yes, Ash. You do not know of them,

  


                    but they know of you. You are the

  


                    Chosen One after all. There is a

  


                    very good reason why you have been

  


                    picked as the Chosen One in the

  


                    past.

  


                              ASH

  


                    You mean, back in the Orange

  


                    Islands when I had to save the

  


                    world? I wasn't even mentioned in

  


                    the legend in the Japanese version.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Whatever. You are no ordinary human

  


                    being, Ash, but I am sure you have

  


                    realised this by now.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Are you referring to the fact that

  


                    I can survive being electrocuted

  


                    and burned and stuff like that

  


                    multiple times, and can even use

  


                    Aura?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You have become a Pokémon Master

  


                    recently, haven't you? However, you

  


                    are destined for even greater

  


                    things than that.

  


                              ASH

  


                    What could possibly be greater than

  


                    being Pokémon Master? It was my

  


                    lifelong dream after all.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Yes, your lifelong dream as an

  


                    ordinary Pokémon Trainer was to be

  


                    a Pokémon Master. However, like I

  


                    said, you are no ordinary human and

  


                    now you have even bigger dreams to

  


                    fulfil.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Okay, one. Stop repeating yourself.

  


                    Two, what are you talking about?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You are unaware of who your father

  


                    is, aren't you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, well, it's true that I don't

  


                    know who he is. My mom said he was

  


                    a Pokémon Trainer and he reached

  


                    Viridian City in four days. That's

  


                    all I ever really knew about him.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Your father was no Pokémon Trainer.

  


                    He was a Pokémon.

  


          Ash stares dumbly at Mewtwo, slowly blinking. The minutes

  


          slowly trickle past as they engage in a staring match.

  


                              ASH

  


                         (nervous laughter)

  


                    Is it the first of April today?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Your father was a Mew and he came

  


                    from Mewtopia. However, one day he

  


                    left Mewtowpia, wishing to see the

  


                    outside world for himself. In this

  


                    world, he took on the form of a

  


                    human and ended up meeting your

  


                    mother. Needless to say, they fell

  


                    in love and your mother never

  


                    realised she was dating a Mew.

  


                              ASH

  


                    That's ridiculous! My father can't

  


                    be a Mew!

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Your mother and father were quite

  


                    happy together, but sadly it wasn't

  


                    to last. Your father was captured

  


                    by Team Rocket who had discovered

  


                    that he was a Mew. Your mother

  


                    never had any idea what happened to

  


                    him.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Mewtwo, come on. This is just a

  


                    joke, right?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    It is no joke.

  


                              ASH

  


                    My father was a Mew? But that would

  


                    make me half Pokémon. Pikachu, I'm

  


                    completely human, aren't I?

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                         (nodding)

  


                    Pika pikachu.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    That is because the Pokémon side of

  


                    you has not yet awoken. I am here

  


                    to awaken it so that you can fulfil

  


                    your destiny. The Mew have

  


                    requested it.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Um... but what if I don't want you

  


                    to?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You have no choice.

  


                              ASH

  


                    What? That's unfair!

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Now keep still while I awaken it.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Hell, no!

  


          Ash jumps out of the bed and runs toward the front door.

  


          However, he is stopped by psychic energy and rooted to the

  


          spot.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    It is useless to try and run away.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Ash, stop trying to fight. This is

  


                    your destiny. You were born to

  


                    fulfil it.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pikapi!

  


          Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at Mewtwo, but nothing happens.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Please, don't bother wasting your

  


                    energy.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Chu...

  


                              ASH

  


                    Why do I have to do this? I don't

  


                    want to be a Mew! I'm a human. I'm

  


                    a Pokémon Master... this is what

  


                    I've always wanted to be.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Destiny has always had greater

  


                    things in store for you. You cannot

  


                    fight fate, Ash.

  


                              ASH

  


                    This is crazy. I'm happy just being

  


                    a Pokémon Master. I'm not

  


                    interested in actually being a

  


                    Pokémon. That's just insane.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    What if I told you that your father

  


                    was still alive?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh? My father?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    All these years, he has been

  


                    trapped in Team Rocket's

  


                    laboratories, unable to break free

  


                    of his prison.

  


                              ASH

  


                    So why didn't anyone go to save him

  


                    then?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    The Mew were afraid of being

  


                    captured just like your father had

  


                    been. However, you are destined to

  


                    be the most powerful Mew that has

  


                    ever existed. They believe you are

  


                    the one that can save him.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... what about you? Why can't you

  


                    save him?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Do you even remember what happened

  


                    at Clear Lake?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh yeah. I guess you don't want to

  


                    remind Team Rocket about your

  


                    existence.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Exactly. You are the one who must

  


                    do it. And then you will go to

  


                    Mewtopia, where you must fulfil the

  


                    prophecy. That has always been your

  


                    destiny.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Another prophecy?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    It is time for the Mew within you

  


                    to awaken.

  


                              ASH

  


                         (sighing)

  


                    Well, if it's to save my father,

  


                    then I guess I might as well go for

  


                    it. I just hope it doesn't hurt.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Just keep still. This won't take

  


                    long.

  


          Mewtwo holds out a hand which glows with a soft blue light.

  


          Ash is surrounded by the same blue light and his body begins

  


          to change into that of a Mew, his clothes disappearing. The

  


          light fades and Ash is hovering in the air, now a Mew.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Mew? Mew mew mew? Mew!

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Use telepathy, Ash.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh... what, like this? I just think

  


                    whatever I want to say?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    That's it. You are already starting

  


                    to get the hang of being a Mew. I

  


                    am quite impressed.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Whoah. I'm actually a Mew. Oh man,

  


                    this is so bizarre! Wait until

  


                    Brock and the others hear about

  


                    this.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    No, Ash. You cannot let your

  


                    friends know about this.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh? Why not?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    It's not safe.

  


                              ASH

  


                    But my friends wouldn't betray me.

  


                    I know they would keep it secret.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    For the time being, I want you to

  


                    keep it a secret. There's no

  


                    telling what might happen if word

  


                    of this got out.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Aw, bummer. So, I'm like, a really

  


                    powerful Mew and stuff? I have all

  


                    these cool powers?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Yes. You can do a lot of things as

  


                    a Mew.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Um, I can still turn back into a

  


                    human, right?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    There is no need for you to do that

  


                    right now. You are to immediately

  


                    set out and head to Team Rocket's

  


                    base and rescue your father. When

  


                    you have done that, I will be

  


                    taking you to Mewtopia.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I can't even say goodbye to my

  


                    friends first?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    No, you can't.

  


                              ASH

  


                    You are a big meanie.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    I know. Now go on before I make

  


                    you.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Ugh. Well then... see you later,

  


                    Pikachu. Hopefully, I'll be back

  


                    soon.

  


          Ash and Mewtwo fly out of the window. Pikachu watches on

  


          with a confused expression and waves half-heartedly.

  


          INT. TEAM ROCKET BASE, AFTERNOON

  


          GIOVANNI is sitting at his desk, stroking the Persian who

  


          sits on his lap and sipping from a cup of tea. He hears a

  


          buzzing on the intercom and presses it.

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    What is it?

  


                              INTERCOM

  


                    Sir! There has been an infiltration

  


                    in the laboratory where the Mew is

  


                    being kept!

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    The same Mew that's been rotting in

  


                    that lab for all those years? Who

  


                    would dare come for it now.

  


                              INTERCOM

  


                    Whoever it is, they just teleported

  


                    right in there as the door is still

  


                    locked. What should we do, sir?

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    Get some of my armed grunts ready.

  


                    I will be down there shortly.

  


                    Whoever it is, they are not going

  


                    to get away with this.

  


          Ash is inside the laboratory and is flying around, looking

  


          at all the tubes and containers with Pokémon inside.

  


                              ASH

  


                    This is awful. All these Pokémon

  


                    are being held hostage by Team

  


                    Rocket. I wonder where my father

  


                    is? Huh, isn't that a Mew in that

  


                    tube over there?

  


          Ash flies up to the tube and peers through the glass at the

  


          sleeping Mew floating within.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Father, it's me, Ash. Your son! You

  


                    have to wake up. I've come to save

  


                    you from Team Rocket.

  


          The Mew continues to sleep. Ash pounds his paws against the

  


          tube in frustration.

  


                              ASH

  


                    What am I supposed to do? Maybe if

  


                    I broke the glass, but wouldn't

  


                    that be dangerous? I guess so, but

  


                    I have to get my father out of

  


                    here. Team Rocket will keep him

  


                    hostage forever if I don't.

  


          The door opens and some Team Rocket grunts burst in, waving

  


          their sticks of doom as they look around for the intruder.

  


          Giovanni also enters.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh rats! Team Rocket has already

  


                    discovered me? I should have known

  


                    that it wouldn't be this easy.

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    What the? There's a Mew over there

  


                    trying to get to our captive Mew.

  


                    Seize him, grunts!

  


          The grunts rush at Ash, who quickly flies out of the way

  


          before they can hit him with their sticks.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Team Rocket! I can't forgive you

  


                    for the awful thing that you have

  


                    done. All these years, you've been

  


                    holding my father hostage in this

  


                    place!

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    What is this? A Mew that can

  


                    communicate using telepathy? Surely

  


                    it is no ordinary Mew. We must

  


                    capture it at once.

  


          Several vice grips fly out of the ceiling as a Grunt pushes

  


          some buttons on a control panel. The vice grips all seize

  


          Ash at once and he struggles.

  


                              ASH

  


                    No! I'm not going to let you

  


                    capture me! Ugh... I can't get

  


                    free... wait, I know.

  


          Ash quickly teleports free of the vice grips and blasts at

  


          them with Aura Sphere, shattering them.

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    You pesky Mew! Grunts, hurry up and

  


                    capture it before it can do

  


                    anything!

  


          Some more grunts come in with cannons and rapidly fire

  


          cannon balls toward Ash..

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yikes! Aren't we being just a

  


                    little excessive here?

  


          Ash dodges the cannon balls and uses his psychic power to

  


          deflect them, sending them crashing into the grunts and

  


          knocking them down.

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    You useless grunts! Hurry up and

  


                    capture that Mew or I'll fire you

  


                    all! Even though I apparently never

  


                    fire anybody, otherwise I would

  


                    have fired Jessie, James and Meowth

  


                    a long time ago. Apparently I'm

  


                    supposed to have forgotten them.

  


                    Does that make sense to anyone? It

  


                    doesn't to me.

  


          A grunt steps forward with an electric whip and flings it at

  


          Ash, wrapping him up in the electric cord and shocking him.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Ah! It tingles! But it really is

  


                    nothing compared to Pikachu's

  


                    electric attacks.

  


          Ash blows away the whip with a barrier and flies behind a

  


          machine, flinging Aura Spheres and psychic blasts at the

  


          remaining Rocket grunts, knocking them down.

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    This is quite a powerful Mew. Which

  


                    is why I must have it! I must do

  


                    this then.

  


          Giovanni puts in some ear plugs and then sends out a

  


          Jigglypuff.

  


                              ASH

  


                    You have a Jigglypuff?

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    Jigglypuff, use Sing!

  


                              ASH

  


                    You've got to be kidding me. Let's

  


                    see, what should I do? Ooh, how

  


                    about Metronome? That would be so

  


                    fun to try out.

  


                              JIGGLYPUFF

  


                         (singing)

  


                    Jiggly puff... jiggly...

  


          Ash frantically uses Metronome, trying not to fall asleep

  


          from the sound of Jigglypuff's singing and his paws glow

  


          white as he casts a random attack. Luckily for him, it's

  


          Hyper Beam and it crashes into the Jigglypuff, knocking it

  


          out.

  


                              GIOVANNI

  


                    This is ridiculous! I cannot

  


                    believe I am losing so easily to

  


                    some pink furball!

  


                              ASH

  


                    This is for my father!

  


          Ash throws an Aura Sphere into Giovanni's face and sends him

  


          crashing into a wall, knocking him unconscious. He then

  


          flies toward the tube containing the Mew at high speed,

  


          shattering the glass. As the Mew falls out of the tube, he

  


          catches it and teleports out.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Whew, that was easier than I

  


                    thought it would be.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You did it, Ash. That was a task

  


                    well done.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah, I really didn't have too much

  


                    trouble with those guys.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Well, you are the most powerful Mew

  


                    after all. It does seem a bit

  


                    strange how easy it was, but I

  


                    guess it can't be helped.

  


                              ASH

  


                    So, this Mew is my father...

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    We will take him to Mewtopia and he

  


                    can recover there. Then it will be

  


                    time for you to face your ultimate

  


                    destiny.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Ultimate destiny? That sounds kind

  


                    of scary.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Let's go.

  


          INT. KETCHUM RESIDENCE, AFTERNOON

  


          Brock, May, Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn and Gary are all

  


          standing around in Ash's house.

  


                              MAX

  


                    I can't understand how Ash could

  


                    just have vanished without telling

  


                    us.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    It doesn't look like he took

  


                    anything with him either. His shoes

  


                    are still here, and I think all his

  


                    clothes are as well, which means

  


                    he's probably wearing his pajamas.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Why would Ash go out in his pajamas

  


                    anyway?

  


                              GARY

  


                    How about the fact that the window

  


                    was broken? What if there was a

  


                    break in?

  


                              MAY

  


                    Through the upstairs window? That

  


                    just doesn't make any sense.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I hope he hasn't been kidnapped

  


                    again or something crazy like that.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pi! Pikapi pikachu!

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Pikachu seems to know.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Now if only we could actually

  


                    understand him.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Pikachu doesn't seem to be too

  


                    worried about Ash anyway. Maybe we

  


                    don't have to worry.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pi, pikachu.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Ash is okay, isn't he?

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                         (nodding)

  


                    Pika.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I really don't get it though. Why

  


                    would Ash leave in his pajamas

  


                    while barefoot and who broke the

  


                    window?

  


                              MAX

  


                    Ash is going to have a lot of

  


                    explaining to do when he gets back.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    I wonder if he went off on some

  


                    crazy adventure without us?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Knowing all the stuff that Ash

  


                    tends to get into, that doesn't

  


                    sound so unlikely.

  


                              GARY

  


                    The kind of stuff where he's always

  


                    getting into life threatening

  


                    situations and saving the world?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    And he went without us? It's been

  


                    so long since I've been on one of

  


                    those adventures. Lucky Ash.

  


                              MAY

  


                    I wish I could have gone with him

  


                    too.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    I can't wait for him to come back

  


                    and tell us what happened. He will

  


                    surely have an exciting story to

  


                    tell us.

  


          EXT. MEWTOPIA, AFTERNOON

  


          Ash, Mewtwo and Ash's not yet named father are standing

  


          before a bunch of Mew.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    So, this is the Chosen One?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Yes, this is Ash Ketchum. He has

  


                    just rescued his father, the Lost

  


                    Mew, whom you also see before you.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    So the Lost Mew has been returned

  


                    to us. Thank goodness for that.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Is he going to be okay? He still

  


                    hasn't woken up.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    He's been held hostage by Team

  


                    Rocket for many years. I doubt it's

  


                    had a good effect on him.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Do not worry, he will be taken away

  


                    to be healed.

  


          The MEW LEADER nods toward a bunch of Mew, who take the

  


          unconscious Mew away.

  


                              ASH

  


                    This is the first time I have ever

  


                    seen my father, apart from photos.

  


                    I never knew that he was actually a

  


                    Mew. It's still hard to believe

  


                    that I am actually half Pokémon.

  


                    Still seems kind of crazy.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    It is understandable. You have

  


                    lived quite comfortably as a human

  


                    for a long time and even

  


                    accomplished your dreams, haven't

  


                    you? Now you must embrace the

  


                    Pokémon within you.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'm getting used to this whole

  


                    being a Mew thing. It's kind of

  


                    cool, I guess. I have all these

  


                    weird powers and they can really

  


                    help me out of a tight spot.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    He was quite reluctant to become a

  


                    Mew at first, but as you can see,

  


                    he's warmed up to the idea quite

  


                    comfortably.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Excellent. So, Ash, are you ready

  


                    to fulfil your destiny and

  


                    accomplish the final prophecy?

  


                              ASH

  


                    I don't know what this destiny is

  


                    supposed to be. Is it about saving

  


                    the world again?

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Yes. Once again you alone must

  


                    attempt to save the world from

  


                    being destroyed. Only you, the most

  


                    powerful Mew who is also half

  


                    human, can possibly prevent it from

  


                    happening.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh? Are you saying that the world

  


                    is in danger? I can't let it be

  


                    destroyed. My mom, my friends...

  


                    they would all be destroyed too...

  


                    and me as well. I can't bear the

  


                    idea of everything being wiped out.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Nobody can. That is why you must

  


                    take fate into your own hands and

  


                    save the world from being

  


                    destroyed. Will you do it?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Of course I will do it! So, what do

  


                    I have to do?

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    At this moment, a giant asteroid is

  


                    currently approaching the world in

  


                    which we all live. Humans are

  


                    blissfully unaware of this

  


                    apocalyptic danger that approaches

  


                    us, but we Mew have always been

  


                    aware of it. We have been waiting

  


                    for you to come to us so that you

  


                    can stop it from coming.

  


                              ASH

  


                    An asteroid, huh? That's basically

  


                    a giant rock flying through space,

  


                    isn't it?

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Indeed. If this giant rock hits our

  


                    planet, the entire world will be

  


                    wiped out in a matter of seconds.

  


                    All life as we know it will be

  


                    destroyed and there will be nothing

  


                    left.

  


                              ASH

  


                    That's terrible. I can't believe

  


                    that such a danger is coming and

  


                    nobody even knew about it.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    So, Ash, are you going to go up

  


                    into space and destroy that

  


                    asteroid before it can reach our

  


                    world?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Of course I am going to! Just tell

  


                    me how to get there and I will get

  


                    rid of that asteroid right away!

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Excellent. I had hoped you would be

  


                    willing to do so. You are indeed

  


                    the one mentioned in the prophecy.

  


                    Go up into the sky and head

  


                    straight north into space, you will

  


                    soon see the asteroid coming toward

  


                    us at a rapid pace. When you reach

  


                    the asteroid, use all your power to

  


                    destroy it and prevent it from ever

  


                    reaching us. Then the world shall

  


                    be saved and you will have achieved

  


                    your final destiny.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Sounds simple enough to me. Alright

  


                    then, I'm off to go stop that

  


                    asteroid from coming!

  


          Ash speeds off into the sky.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Just as I expected, he has gone off

  


                    to achieve his destiny without a

  


                    second thought. Indeed, he is pure

  


                    of heart.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    What exactly does this final

  


                    destiny thing mean anyway? There is

  


                    still much more left for him in

  


                    life, but you make it sound like

  


                    this is the last thing for him to

  


                    do.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    That's because it is. He will be

  


                    sacrificing himself to save

  


                    humanity. Quite a noble fate, don't

  


                    you think?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You did not tell me or Ash that

  


                    would be the case.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Do you really think that knowing it

  


                    would be the end for him would have

  


                    stopped him from going out to save

  


                    the world?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    No, but he still had a right to

  


                    know. It was not right of you to

  


                    hide that fact from him.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    And what are you going to do about

  


                    it? You cannot alter fate. The most

  


                    powerful Mew to be born, the

  


                    half-human Mew, will be sacrificing

  


                    himself to save the world. That is

  


                    what it says in the prophecy.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    I believe that fate is not set in

  


                    stone. You will see.

  


          Mewtwo sets off into the sky, going after Ash.

  


          EXT. SPACE, AFTERNOON

  


          Ash is flying through space.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Wow, space looks so awesome. I

  


                    can't believe I'm really flying

  


                    through space. And I didn't even

  


                    need a spaceship to do it. Flying

  


                    is pretty darn cool too. I think I

  


                    kinda like being a Mew after all,

  


                    it's so fun to be a powerful

  


                    Pokémon. Okay, I'm going to find

  


                    that asteroid and blow it up, then

  


                    come back to Mewtopia and I'll

  


                    finally be able to speak to my

  


                    father for the first time ever. I'm

  


                    so excited just thinking about it.

  


                    I can't wait to go home and tell my

  


                    friends either. This is just so

  


                    cool!

  


          Mewtwo comes flying up behind Ash.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Ash, wait!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Mewtwo? What are you doing here?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    I am going to help you, Ash. There

  


                    is no reason why you should have to

  


                    do this alone. You want to go back

  


                    safely and speak to your father,

  


                    then return home, don't you? There

  


                    is still so much in life left for

  


                    you after all. This does not have

  


                    to be your final destiny.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, I don't really understand what

  


                    you are talking about.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    It doesn't matter. Just let me help

  


                    you. We will save the world

  


                    together.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, okay then. Huh, that glowing

  


                    rock up ahead, is that the

  


                    asteroid?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Yes, I believe it is.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Wow, it's huge. No wonder it's

  


                    capable of destroying the entire

  


                    world.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    It will take all of our power to

  


                    destroy it. Are you ready for this,

  


                    Ash?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Do you really need to ask? Let's

  


                    hurry up and destroy it!

  


          Ash and Mewtwo approach the asteroid and place their paws on

  


          it, glowing in unison. The glow spreads to the asteroid and

  


          then it explodes, tiny pieces of rock flying away as a giant

  


          ball of fire engulfs everything. Then the fire fades away

  


          and Ash and Mewtwo fall back down toward Mewtopia. Mewtwo

  


          sees that Ash appears to be unconscious.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Ash... I won't let you die...

  


          Mewtwo quickly flies faster to catch Ash and continues

  


          falling, a barrier appearing around him. He closes his eyes.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You don't have to die here...

  


          EXT. MEWTOPIA, AFTERNOON

  


          Mewtwo and Ash are lying on the ground, surrounded by Mew.

  


          Eventually, they stir and open their eyes, looking around.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Hey... we made it back! I was kinda

  


                    worried after that asteroid blew

  


                    up, but I guess everything is okay.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    So you indeed survived, Ash. If I

  


                    hadn't been there, your life would

  


                    surely have been over as the

  


                    prophecy said.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Huh, really? I didn't know the

  


                    prophecy said that, but I would

  


                    have gone and done it anyway. Well,

  


                    thanks for helping, Mewtwo.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    It would seem that prophecies are

  


                    not set in stone after all. With

  


                    the help of Mewtwo, fate has been

  


                    changed. You are quite fortunate

  


                    indeed. The world has been saved

  


                    and nobody has had to pay the price

  


                    for it.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, cool, I guess. So, is my father

  


                    awake yet? I really would like to

  


                    properly meet him.

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    Yes, he has just woken up. I will

  


                    have one of the Mew bring him here

  


                    now.

  


          Soon, a Mew comes along, with the Mew whom is Ash's father.

  


                              MEW

  


                    Are you my son?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Father... I finally got to meet

  


                    you.

  


                              MEW

  


                    I have been held captive by Team

  


                    Rocket a very long time. They

  


                    caught me before you were even

  


                    born. I always regretted never

  


                    getting to be there for you. I am

  


                    glad I finally got to meet you.

  


                    Your name is Ash?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah. Mom always told me you were a

  


                    Pokémon trainer. Apparently she

  


                    didn't know you were actually a

  


                    Mew. I was kinda surprised to find

  


                    out I was half Pokémon, but it's

  


                    actually pretty cool.

  


                              MEW

  


                    I take it that you are a Pokémon

  


                    trainer?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Even better, I am now a Pokémon

  


                    Master. It's always been my dream

  


                    and I finally managed to accomplish

  


                    it.

  


                              MEW

  


                    Is that so? I am quite proud of

  


                    you, my son. I hope your mother has

  


                    not been too unhappy all these

  


                    years.

  


                              ASH

  


                    No, not at all. She's not the kind

  


                    of person to get down easily.

  


                    Anyway, she just got married. I was

  


                    going to get married too, but,

  


                    well, that really didn't work out

  


                    so great.

  


                              MEW

  


                    I am glad to hear she has still

  


                    been happy even without me. I was

  


                    quite worried about her. Now that I

  


                    am free from Team Rocket, I intend

  


                    to live my life out peacefully in

  


                    Mewtopia. I see no point in

  


                    returning to where humans live. It

  


                    has been such a long time anyway, I

  


                    have almost forgotten what it was

  


                    like.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh... well, maybe we'll meet again

  


                    sometime. I can come back here

  


                    sometimes if I like, can't I?

  


                              MEW LEADER

  


                    I do not see any problems with

  


                    that. You are always welcome here.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I had better return home. I think

  


                    everyone might be worried about me

  


                    since I left without a word.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    I shall be leaving as well.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'll be sure to come back sometime

  


                    soon.

  


                              MEW

  


                    I shall wait for that day then.

  


                    Take care.

  


          Ash and Mewtwo set off, flying away from Mewtopia.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Today has been pretty awesome. I

  


                    met my father and I got to save the

  


                    world. This really makes up for all

  


                    the crap that's been happening

  


                    lately. It's so amazing to actually

  


                    be half Mew.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You must be careful though, Ash.

  


                    Team Rocket may surely set their

  


                    sights on you if they ever discover

  


                    you and they won't give up until

  


                    they have what they want. Don't let

  


                    too many people discover what you

  


                    really aware and be careful who you

  


                    trust.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah, I suppose it would be a good

  


                    idea to keep this quiet. Mew is

  


                    pretty rare and anyone would get

  


                    excited about seeing one. I don't

  


                    need people chasing me and trying

  


                    to catch me. Hey, could I actually

  


                    be caught in a Poké Ball?

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    You do not want to find out the

  


                    answer to that question.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Hm, I guess not. I was just

  


                    curious. I'm going to live out the

  


                    rest of my life as a human, not a

  


                    Mew anyway. Sure, being a Mew is

  


                    cool, but I kinda prefer being a

  


                    human and doing the things I have

  


                    all along. It's better that way.

  


                              MEWTWO

  


                    Of course. That is who you are

  


                    after all. You are the Pokémon

  


                    Master, Ash Ketchum.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yep... and I'm going to continue

  


                    working to be the best Pokémon

  


                    Trainer in the world.

  


          EXT. KETCHUM RESIDENCE, AFTERNOON

  


          Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Brock, Dawn and Gary are all

  


          sitting outside in the garden, impatiently waiting for the

  


          return of Ash.

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pikapi...

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Ash has been gone for quite a

  


                    while. I'm starting to get a bit

  


                    worried.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Just a bit? I'm afraid something

  


                    might really have happened to him.

  


                              MAX

  


                    If only Pikachu could actually

  


                    talk, then we might know where Ash

  


                    had gone.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    As long as Pikachu isn't worried, I

  


                    don't think that we have to worry

  


                    but it is very strange. What could

  


                    have compelled Ash to leave in his

  


                    pajamas without a word?

  


                              MAX

  


                    And who broke the window?

  


                              MAY

  


                    We're never going to figure it out

  


                    like this. Maybe we should try

  


                    looking for him?

  


                              GARY

  


                    Except we don't even know where to

  


                    look in the first place. Who knows

  


                    where Ash could have gone?

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    A lot of weird things have been

  


                    happening lately. Perhaps this is

  


                    just one of those weird things. I'm

  


                    sure it will work out sooner or

  


                    later.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    He will probably have something

  


                    really interesting to tell us when

  


                    he gets back.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Hey, what is that up there?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    It looks like a Mew, I think. Why

  


                    is a Mew coming this way?

  


                              PIKACHU

  


                    Pikapi!

  


                              MAY

  


                    That's not Ash, is it?

  


                              MAX

  


                    Don't be silly, May! Ash is a

  


                    human, not a Mew!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, hey guys. Were you all worried

  


                    about me?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Huh? Ash, is that really you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    It sure is. Man, have I got a lot

  


                    to tell you all.

  


                              MAY

  


                    But how come you're a Mew?

  


                              MAX

  


                    Am I dreaming?

  


                              GARY

  


                    This day is just getting weirder

  


                    and weirder.

  


          Ash transforms back into his human form.

  


                              ASH

  


                    See? It's me, guys!

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Cute pajamas.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Uh, well, I didn't really have time

  


                    to change this morning.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Your hair could do with a brush as

  


                    well.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    I don't think he's ever brushed his

  


                    hair. That's why he always hides it

  


                    under his cap.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Hey, come on! Let me tell my story

  


                    already, will you?

  


                              MISTY

  


                    It better be a really good story.

  


                              ASH

  


                    It really is, I promise. See, this

  


                    morning, I was woken up by Mewtwo

  


                    bursting in through my window.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Mewtwo?

  


                              MAX

  


                    Who is Mewtwo?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    A clone of Mew. We don't know much

  


                    about him, but we saved him from

  


                    Team Rocket at one point.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Very few people actually know about

  


                    Mewtwo's existence.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    So this Mewtwo just broke into your

  


                    room? Why did he do that?

  


                              ASH

  


                    He had come to tell me that I was

  


                    actually half Mew and I had a very

  


                    important mission from the Mew in

  


                    some place named Mewtopia.

  


                              GARY

  


                    Mewtopia? For real?

  


                              MAX

  


                    No way! You are actually half Mew?

  


                    So who's the Mew?

  


                              ASH

  


                    My dad was a Mew, disguised as a

  


                    human, and my mom never realised

  


                    it. Team Rocket kidnapped him and

  


                    held him hostage all these years,

  


                    but I rescued him. Mewtwo and I

  


                    took him back to Mewtopia.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    Wow, that's interesting. Then what

  


                    happened next?

  


                              ASH

  


                    I had to go and fulfil some

  


                    prophecy which involved blowing up

  


                    an asteroid approaching this world.

  


                    It would have destroyed the whole

  


                    world if it had hit. Mewtwo helped

  


                    me out and we destroyed it

  


                    together, so the world has been

  


                    saved now.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to

  


                    think we were all going to die when

  


                    some giant flaming rock crashed

  


                    into the planet.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    So you finally got to meet your

  


                    father, Ash? That's brilliant.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Yeah. He's staying in Mewtopia,

  


                    where it's safer for him, but I can

  


                    go back there any time I like so

  


                    it's all cool. I'm happy I finally

  


                    got to meet him. I wonder if Mom

  


                    would believe me if I actually told

  


                    her Dad was a Mew?

  


                              MAY

  


                    She'll have to believe you if you

  


                    actually show her your Mew form.

  


                    So, in that form, you are basically

  


                    like a real Mew?

  


                              ASH

  


                    Sure. I'm the most powerful of all

  


                    Mews as well. It's so awesome. I

  


                    can use all these flashy powers, I

  


                    can teleport and fly and stuff. But

  


                    I think I'll stay human most of the

  


                    time, it's much less attention

  


                    grabbing. I wouldn't want Team

  


                    Rocket or anyone trying to capture

  


                    me.

  


          A net suddenly falls over Ash and begins pulling him up.

  


          Everyone looks up to see Team Rocket in their Meowth

  


          balloon, the net attached to the bottom of the basket.

  


                              MAX

  


                    Team Rocket! What are you playing

  


                    at?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Is that a twerpish voice I hear?

  


                              JAMES

  


                    It's calling to me loud and clear.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    On the wind.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Past the stars.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    In your ear!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Dashing hope, bringing fear in its

  


                    place.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    A rose by any other name smells

  


                    just as sweet.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    When everything's worse, our work

  


                    is complete.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Jessie!

  


                              JAMES

  


                    James!

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    And Meowth, now dat's a name!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Putting the do-gooders in their

  


                    place.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Team Rocket...

  


                              JESSIE

  


                              JAMES

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    We're in your face!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    So, it would seem that the twerp is

  


                    half Mew, wouldn't it?

  


                              JAMES

  


                    We saw that little transforming act

  


                    you did.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    We also heard you say that you are

  


                    the most powerful Mew.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Just imagine what happens when we

  


                    bring you to the boss.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    He is going to give us a promotion

  


                    for sure!

  


                              MAY

  


                    Team Rocket, we won't let you take

  


                    Ash!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Fantastic. I'm getting kidnapped

  


                    again. Yippee.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    That's right, twerp. There's no

  


                    escape for you now. You are on a

  


                    one way trip to Team Rocket

  


                    Headquarters!

  


          Jessie, James and Meowth laugh maniacally.

  


                              ASH

  


                    You guys are pathetic. Do you

  


                    really think you can kidnap me that

  


                    easily?

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Uh, well, we seem to be doing fine

  


                    so far.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Yeah. Nobody is doing anything to

  


                    stop us.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Those twerps always liked standing

  


                    there and doing nothing unless the

  


                    occasion called for it anyway.

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Hey! I resent that!

  


                              MISTY

  


                    I think he's got a point.

  


                              TRACEY

  


                    We really are pretty useless

  


                    sometimes, aren't we? It's kind of

  


                    disheartening.

  


                              MAY

  


                    Well then, let's do something!

  


                    Blaziken, I-

  


                              ASH

  


                    You guys don't have to do anything.

  


                    Just watch!

  


          Ash transforms into his Mew form.

  


                              JAMES

  


                    Look at that, he transformed!

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    Doesn't he make an adorable looking

  


                    Mew? Mew has always been such a

  


                    cute little Pokémon though. I would

  


                    love to have my own Mew, but that's

  


                    never going to happen.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Indeed, it's not. This half twerp

  


                    Mew is going straight to the boss

  


                    so that we can be promoted for

  


                    bringing him a rare and powerful

  


                    Pokémon.

  


          Ash teleports out of the net and reappears next to Pikachu.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oops. The cat's been let out of the

  


                    bag. Well, net.

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    Ah! The twerp has just escaped!

  


                              JAMES

  


                    That won't do! Let's use the magic

  


                    hand then.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                    You aren't getting away, twerp!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt

  


                    attack on them!

  


          Pikachu leaps into the air and fires a massive electric

  


          shock toward Team Rocket, shocking them all. The balloon

  


          explodes and they all go flying.

  


                              JESSIE

  


                              JAMES

  


                              MEOWTH

  


                    It looks like we're blasting off

  


                    again!

  


                              ASH

  


                    Good job, Pikachu. They are just a

  


                    bunch of chumps as usual. I don't

  


                    think I'm going to have to worry

  


                    about them.

  


                              MISTY

  


                    You don't think they will tell

  


                    their boss about you, do you?

  


                              ASH

  


                    I doubt it. They would want to take

  


                    all the credit for capturing me and

  


                    taking me to him, wouldn't they?

  


          Ash transforms back into a human.

  


                              ASH

  


                    I'm sure that everything is going

  


                    to be just fine.

  


                              MAY

  


                    So, I guess we can look forward to

  


                    living normal uneventful lives

  


                    then. Maybe. Who knows?

  


                              BROCK

  


                    Indeed, it seems we may not have

  


                    anything to worry about as the

  


                    writer has reached her goal of a

  


                    hundred pages.

  


                              MAX

  


                    This thing has been weird from

  


                    start to finish.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    Hey, Gary, are you really gay? I'm

  


                    a little confused.

  


                              GARY

  


                    No, I just did that to make you

  


                    leave me alone.

  


                              DAWN

  


                    What? That's so mean!

  


          A low growling sound emits from Ash's stomach, causing

  


          everyone to look at him in surprise. Ash lets out an

  


          embarassed laugh.

  


                              ASH

  


                    Oh yeah, I haven't had breakfast or

  


                    lunch today. I'm actually feeling

  


                    pretty hungry now. Heh heh.


End file.
